Dragon Age: Destiny's Rise
by Mortally Insane
Summary: Post Origins and beyond. MCousland/Leliana, Morrigan flees, preps etc. Originally tied to Of Noble Birth but I'm going to change a few things. Consider this separate and unrelated. I'll probably rewrite all of this at some point also. For now, ignore it.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N are below...)

Dragon Age: Destiny's Rise

Royal Palace, Denerim

Day 452 (Dragon Age 9:31, Month 4, Day 2)

(The Archdemon was slain on Day 450. 15 months after our journey began...)

* * *

A set of dark green eyes opened wide in panic.

Aedan Cousland, not knowing where he was or what had happened, instinctively rose as quickly as possible.

And let out a terrifying yell.

Pain racked his entire body. His hands flew to his head, gripping the sides as he tried to stop the world from spinning.

A pair of soft, warm hands found their way onto his bare chest and pushed him back gently onto what he knew had to be a bed with soft pillows. His eyes closed involuntarily as the pain again encompassed every fiber of his being.

He heard a voice in his ear.

"Be still Aedan..."

He recognized the voice. Soft, caring and exotic. Friendly and soothing.

He could not place the name through the haze enveloping him. His brain was simply not working.

He tried to concentrate but could not.

Eyes still closed, he thought of what in all of Thedas could put him in such a state. He felt those soft hands tracing his cheek and brushing back his hair.

_Maker...what happened?_

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and tried to calm his breathing and control the pain. He saw a face staring down at him with obvious concern.

Pretty blue eyes, stained red from dried tears, stared back into his. A hint of a smile crossed the girl's lips as the tears started to flow again down her cheeks. Disheveled, dirty red hair and black smudge marks were on the girl's face. He found it unusual.

Recognition.

"Leliana...you're dirty..."

Aedan remembered she was almost never dirty, even after the most trying confrontations. She always managed to avoid getting dirty, or bloody, somehow.

She laughed though her tears and hugged him.

"Ahhhhh!"

Horrified, Leliana quickly released him. "I'm sorry!"

Aedan took another deep breath, closing his eyes in pain, as she sat on the bed beside him. He felt her hand brushing against his forehead and running through his hair, what was left of it. His eyes opened wide in shock.

"Where's my hair?"

She laughed at what was his first concern. "Wynne had to cut it off, well, most of it. You had wounds Aedan. Terrible wounds..." She frowned and hung her head low, taking a deep breath before looking back to him and smiling. "You look...ridiculous...but we can fix that later yes?"

He took a deep breath and settled back into the pillow. Relaxing his body and trying to settle his mind.

As if being hit by a brick wall, recollection came slamming back into him. He bolted upright, surprising Leliana who caught him in her arms and stopped him.

"You can't move quickly...Wynne and the other healers have put you back together. You need to be still..." She saw his eyes and knew he had begun to recall. "Lay back..."

"The Archdemon?" His eyes were wide with terror.

"Dead, atop the tower." She wiped a few tears away from her cheeks. "It was a terrible battle..."

Aedan listened to her retell the high points but he began to recall it more vividly in his mind as it all came rushing back.

The fighting through the city, darkspawn pouring from every street, every building, every shadow. Storming Fort Drakon, arriving atop the tower and facing the creature, oddly beautiful and majestic in a twisted, evil sort of way.

The fight had been long and brutal. He recalled all of them taking wounds. Sten and Alistair being thrown clear across the rooftops, Wynne and Morrigan, running wildly back and forth, firing off magical attacks while trying to keep everyone upright. Zevran sneaking in behind and climbing the beast's back, only to get thrown into a stone wall. Oghren's leg being crushed under its talons, cutting himself free with his axe and dragging a useless leg back into a hopeless fight.

He recalled Leliana, leaping an onrushing group of darkspawn, firing arrow and arrow into the face of the beast. He recalled seeing its tail whip around, catching her across the body, sending her flying violently into a bulwark. Shale, standing over her inert form, Tiberius, his trusty Mabari beside her, fending off darkspawn trying to finish what their master had started.

He recalled Morrigan, beautiful witch of the wilds, unleashing a magical storm the likes of which he thought impossible, flattening wave after wave of darkspawn, clearing a path. He remembered he and Alistair, rushing forward recklessly, getting under the body and cutting away without mercy as Sten climbed the beast's tail, severing it completely four feet from the tip.

Unbelievably, after what seemed an eternity, the great dragon began to falter. It's unnatural strength far surpassing the other two dragons fought over the previous fifteen months of traipsing back and forth across Ferelden, on what he had increasingly believed an impossible task. A fool's task even. But necessary. So very necessary.

He closed his eyes, remembering the Archdemon, laying motionless on top of the tower, struggling to breathe but clearly alive.

He recalled his thoughts at the time as Morrigan and Alistair approached cautiously behind him. The others behind them, helping each other stand as the battle had taken a brutal toll.

He remembered the uncertainty, the unease, the hesitation. The weakness.

He remembered looking one last time at Morrigan and seeing much the same scrawled across her own face. He also remembered something from her that he had never expected but had come to recognize of late.

Sadness.

He opened his eyes as Leliana had stopped talking. She was staring at him. Her eyes spoke volumes. She knew what he would ask before he asked it. She knew why.

Thanks to Morrigan, she knew it all.

"She is gone Aedan."

He closed his eyes.

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

Hours later Aedan opened his eyes again. He was still in tremendous pain.

He felt a hand on his chest and saw a warm body curled up near him on the bed. He looked down and saw the familiar red hair, still dirty, still messy.

He moved slightly and Leliana's head came up quickly.

Her blue eyes looked to his questioningly.

He tried to smile but failed. "I'm alright..."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "What day is it?"

"It's been two days. You did not wake the first day or night at all. When you woke before it was only a few hours ago. It is the middle of the night now actually. Otherwise Alistair would be here. Wynne as well."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Sten, Oghren and Zevran have rooms down the hall, Wynne and Alistair are across the hall. Shale is wandering around somewhere and Tiberius is outside the door. He won't come in for some reason..."

Aedan smiled shaking his head. He stopped as even such a minor movement caused pain.

Leliana noticed and sat up on the bed.

Aedan looked at her. She was actually filthy.

"Why are you still so dirty?"

"I...I did not want to leave...besides...you are not exactly clean either. Wynne thought it best we leave you as you were until the healing spells and poultices did their work."

"So neither of us has cleaned in what...three days."

"For me yes. We both know you did not bother on the trip to Denerim."

He smiled, then frowned.

Leliana knew why.

She laid back down and looked over to him, trying to lighten the moment, trying to breathe some levity in before more pain came. She knew it would anyway. She smiled suggestively but it lacked the usual flair. Her worry was simply to great.

"I thought you liked me dirty?"

He laughed, which hurt, and it showed across his face. She sat up again and looked down at him. He was only in his smallclothes. He was bruised and beaten. Cuts, sealed now, covered every part of him visible to the naked eye. She knew there had been internal injuries as well. The magic used on him, extensively, gave him a slightly gray hue. Wynne said it was natural, and that he would recover, but she was still worried.

She reached back, beside the bed on the small table and picked up another poultice.

"Here. Drink this."

He drank it down. It was disgusting.

"What is that?" His eyes were glossing over as she spoke.

"It will help you sleep..." She watched as his eyes closed again. She sat the vile concoction back on the table and laid back down beside him. She stared at the man beside her.

Never in a million years would she have ever thought she'd be where she currently was.

Raised in Orlais, her mother, a Ferelden and servant to an Orlesian noblewoman who left only after things had gotten nasty following the occupation's end, Leliana had had a difficult time for much of her life.

Her mother had died when she was very young, leaving her all alone. Her father was mostly an unknown, but she knew he had been a chevalier from what she had learned later. Whether or not her mother had lain with a chevalier willingly or not was also unknown to her. It seemed unlikely to her.

Lady Cecile had raised her as best she could but she was already very old by the time Leliana was only twelve. But the wise old noble had noticed the girl had certain skills. And that she was growing into a beautiful young woman. Decisions were made.

At thirteen, she had been sent to a school. An unusual school. One where girls were taught everything from mathematics and history, to manipulation and seduction. The killing came a little later.

Leliana had excelled. Agile and beautiful, by sixteen she was apprenticed out to a bardmaster to learn under more realistic circumstances.

She was sent to Marjolaine.

At seventeen she had seduced and killed her first man. A chevalier in Lydes with a penchant for young girls. Leliana had played the part to perfection. The lumbering man had his way with her then fell asleep beside his latest conquest. He never woke.

By nineteen she had killed four more men, and one woman, all by seduction. But her talents for acquiring information began to take precedence to her talents for seduction and assassination. Plus, her skills with a blade, and with a bow, something she found she readily enjoyed, had greatly improved. As a result Marjolaine began sending her farther afield. Often alone.

To Mont-de-glace, Val Firmin, Montsimmard, Montfort and Val Royeaux itself.

Then, at twenty, Marjolaine had taken her to Jader.

There, Leliana had fallen into a more personal relationship with her bardmaster. It was her first such encounter. She had been fond of boys, and girls, before of course, but never for long. She always kept her feelings in check. Sex was a weapon. A means to an end. A bard could not afford to let herself feel things that could interfere with more important tasks.

She'd adhered to that with ease, seducing men and women for both business and pleasure. Some she'd killed as she was supposed to. Others she's simply used for information or access.

She'd become something of a master at it by then.

But not with Marjolaine. Marjolaine, perhaps because of her status, age and position was different. Leliana found she'd slipped into a comfort level with Marjolaine previously unknown. In retrospect she had fallen in quite easily.

Unfortunately it was also planned by her bardmaster.

Nearing her twenty second birthday, Marjolaine had taken her to Denerim. There she's found herself involved in things that began to make her uncomfortable. The internal politics of the game were one thing. Secrets which could spark great wars were quite another.

She'd learned Marjolaine had been involved in these things. Very involved. Most bards would steer well clear of such external issues and treasonous espionage, preferring to remain players in their great game instead. Not Marjolaine. And Leliana, being devoted and concerned for her lover, despite the fear and doubt creeping into the back of her mind, went through with her missions, trying to help Marjolaine in the process.

And she was betrayed for her efforts. By Marjolaine.

Her love had even stabbed her herself. A part of Leliana had died that day.

Marjolaine had her captured, blamed, and tortured for acts her bardmaster had committed. She'd spent over a month in that dungeon. Starving, eating gruel, being beaten, questioned, often each at odds with one another or for no apparent purpose. The guards had her wounds tended to each time so she could be wrung through it all again later. Finally the questioning and torture stopped and they'd seemed to have forgotten her. For a time.

Leliana sat up on the bed and stared down at Aedan. He knew some of this of course. But not all.

She'd never told him the rest.

She'd never told anyone why they'd stopped beating her. Why they'd healed her each time. Why she'd gone from quietly enduring to an outright sobbing wreck before she'd finally escaped.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she recalled the escape. With the help of some mysterious benefactor. Killing her way with through the dungeons. Freeing others while finding friends dead.

She'd done all she could. She ran. Fortunately Revered Mother Dorothea had found her, healed her, and set her on a path. Her choice.

Back to Marjolaine, and revenge.

But she could not do it. Could not kill a woman she still loved, despite her betrayal.

Instead she ran again, and ended up back in a Chantry in a little town called Lothering. She hurt. She hid. She lost herself as best she could.

For two years she'd prayed, worked and lived a simple existence. It had healed her, both physically and mentally. Not completely of course, nothing ever would. And it had not driven her former life from her as she had expected.

Hurt as she was, she grew bored. She missed the intrigue and action, the camaraderie and even the game. A part of her, despite it being insane, even missed Marjolaine.

But she knew she could never go back. So she resigned herself to a simple existence and prepared to spend her days a lonely, bored sister.

For two full years.

Until news spread of the darkspawn.

The dreams had started soon after. Vivid and unbending. They were less dreams to her than perhaps visions. Instructions even. The images were so real, so clear.

When Aedan, Alistair and Morrigan had walked into that tavern, she'd immediately known what she was meant to do. It was as if the visions had crystallized into clarity at the moment her eyes fell on them. Hearing that they were Grey Wardens sealed it for her. She'd immediately flung herself back into action. Never looking back.

She laid back down beside Aedan, wrapping her arm through his as he slept, as he snored lightly. She looked up at his face, ragged and still dirty.

No. She'd never thought she'd be here. Never in a million years.

* * *

Near sunrise, a cool breeze from an open window hit Aedan's face, causing his eyes to open once again. He gently moved his arms and legs, getting a feel for just how sore he was going to be.

The answer came in waves.

He stifled a groan and moved his head to the side. Leliana was asleep beside him. She looked worried, even in her sleep.

He moved his legs again and pushed himself up slowly into a sitting position. Closing his eyes, fighting off the pain, he swung his legs from the bed.

Gripping the table beside the bed, he pulled himself onto his feet.

He felt like an old man. An old man who'd just fallen off a mountain.

Dizzy at first, he had been inert for most of two full days, he slowly moved his feet, all the while looking down at the beautiful young woman who he knew had not left his side since he'd been in that bed.

It had been a long, strange trip to say the least.

Meeting her in a tavern, a chantry sister no less. Or so they had thought at least. Well, he and Alistair had thought. Morrigan had seemed to know almost immediately that she was much more than she portrayed herself as.

Aedan frowned to himself.

_Morrigan. _

He was not mad, or upset, or even hurt. Only worried.

His relationship with the witch was beyond complicated.

Meeting deep in the Wilds, they had taken an immediate liking to one another. Soon after leaving Lothering, probably partly because there was now another beautiful woman present, she had begun to spend more time with Aedan.

Guard shifts, the long walks on the roads. Even when cooking, a task she had hated but was forced into because everyone else was just so bad, her normal demeanor, curt and taciturn to say the least, disappeared where it concerned him.

And only him at first. Save the dog of course, though she had tried, and failed, to keep that quiet.

She had despised Alistair from the start. A complete and utter fool she had called him. She was practically fit to be tied after she'd learned just who Alistair actually was.

Truthfully so had Aedan, and Leliana as well for that matter. Only Wynne seemed unsurprised. No one else seemed to care. Though Zevran saw opportunity knocking to be sure.

The others she toyed with, or teased, or sometimes denigrated, depending on where they were, or what they were doing.

Aedan saw through her immediately however.

Her manner was but a defense mechanism. A life mostly alone, a life in the Wilds had taught her, as had her mother to be sure, that survival and power were all that one could count on.

She was not wrong at all in that regard, at least in Aedan's mind. His own losses, and what seemed to be a life of constant battle, had taught him since that she had a point. But she took it to extremes. Mostly to protect herself, and her feelings. Those feelings she always swore she did not have.

But it was actually those feelings that had changed things.

The playful banter between the witch and the warden had turned rather quickly into a physical relationship. Sneaking off in the night, manipulating guard shifts so they could stand watch together. Any chance the two had gotten was spent with one on top of the other in some way. They were far from quiet about it to be honest.

Alistair had been disgusted, and more than a little worried. Wynne as well. Zevran had of course egged them on, asking only to watch, or even share. Morrigan had not reacted very well to that.

Sten and Oghren did not care, well, Oghren did, but only after he'd caught Morrigan naked, coming from a stream one night. He'd barely survived. Only a natural dwarven resistance to magic had probably saved him.

Leliana had been rather supportive. A fact that caused Morrigan no small amount of consternation over time. Especially since the bard was nearly as close to Aedan as the witch was herself.

But they had continued, unabated, save a few minor hiccups concerning a few pretty young ladies in Redcliffe who had been overjoyed at Aedan helping them. Both had kissed him, something he did not even think twice on really.

Morrigan had. And she had not been pleased. To his surprise. And hers.

The entirety of their supposed relationship was based on physical gratification, at least as far as she had explained it to him when they'd started. He had actually agreed under the circumstances, given their task. Truthfully, Aedan had expected to die, or watch her die, or Alistair or someone else. Getting too close seemed a mistake.

But things had changed.

They had gotten closer. Much closer.

After he had slain Flemeth, supposedly, and after she had given him the ring. After so many nights together, Morrigan clearly began to slowly change. To withdraw.

She had stopped laughing, stopped being playful. Her moods had grown darker again, more concerned. She'd stopped sleeping. She constantly read from her books, especially her mother's Grimoire. Studying, learning, seeking answers to questions she would not speak of. Aedan really had started to worry about her.

Finally she began to push him away, refusing his advances and never making any of her own. Aedan had been perplexed at first, but he tended to shrug such things off. Morrigan was Morrigan after all.

It did not matter much anyway as her initial misgivings coincided with the long, disastrous trek through the Deep Roads. There was no time for such things beneath the earth. But after, after they'd had many problems. Even fights.

On the way to find the Dalish, late at night in camp, she had confronted him.

Breaking his train of thought, Aedan moved his legs slowly, walking for the first time. It felt great to move but terrible in doing so. The pain was still there, but he seemed to be adjusting.

He stood at the foot of the bed. Leliana was still sound asleep. Curled up tightly. She must have been exhausted.

He moved towards the fire, walking slowly. Reaching a chair he sat down, wincing as the pain shot through him as he bent over. He stared at the flames.

Sighing he recalled what his witch had said.

She loved him.

Though she had much difficulty in saying it.

And she begged him to leave her. To end their dalliance. She said all depended on it.

He had no idea what she had meant. Confusion was the only thing he felt. She tried to explain, going on and on about weakness and trivial matters taking on too much importance.

He did not disagree with her premise, now was no time for love to be sure, but he felt she was over thinking things. He knew they had grown close, very close. He knew he loved her as well but felt it not exactly the right time for such things. To be honest, he felt it best they wait until after defeating the Archdemon and ending the Blight.

So he had set her down, explained to her that while she had valid concerns, concerns he understood, she was simply making too much of it at the time. All her fears, and his as well, could be addressed once they had won. Once their mission had been a success. And if they were to fail...then it would not matter. Why be concerned until then?

He was only being pragmatic. He'd expected her to understand and agree.

Far from it.

Instead, she had only looked so sad as he'd said it.

He actually thought she would cry. He had not expected that. It had shocked him to his core.

She never responded to him, only rose and walked away.

Neither had spoken much after for a few days. Morrigan simply ignored him. When they did talk she persisted. They had to stop and she had to be free from him. She could not do it alone, he had to agree. He had to tell her he did not love her. She was not strong enough on her own. Aedan had begun to get a little angry with her so he began to ignore her in return, hoping she would come to her senses.

A difficult proposition living in a confined camp every night.

And then Morrigan had done something he never thought she would have been capable of.

She'd sought help.

Wandering through the Brecilian Forest, for weeks on end as they searched in vain for a Dalish clan, she'd befriended Leliana.

It went poorly at first. Leliana, used to the witch's barbed tongue, did not believe her earnest. But after a few days, and more than a few quiet discussions, Leliana began to spend more time with Morrigan.

For weeks the bard and witch talked, every night. Quietly, away from the others. None knew what they spoke of.

Aedan still did not know.

Even later, the bard had refused to speak of any of it.

But wandering through the forest, then finally finding a Dalish clan, then having to fight, then free werewolves and end what was essentially a blood vendetta, Leliana had finally taken it on herself to speak to Aedan about Morrigan.

Where the witch had failed, the bard had not.

Aedan stirred in the chair. He turned and looked back to the bed. Leliana was still sound asleep.

He smiled to himself as he remembered her words. She'd been so clear, so concise.

So right.

He'd approached Morrigan soon after bringing Zathrian's body back to the Dalish. They'd sat and talked for most of that night.

He still did not understand. Not what she wanted. Not her. Not anything really.

But he'd told her it was over. That she was free and that he'd hoped that at least they could remain close.

She had only nodded to him. Rose and kissed him, confusing him even more. He had stared into her yellow eyes as they had started to water. Then she'd crawled into her tent, alone, and did not come out until late the following morning.

The next day, things were different.

* * *

Aedan, having dozed off still sitting in the chair, felt a pair of hands brush his shoulders and curl up to his neck, waking him gently.

"Why are you out of bed?"

He grabbed the hands and brought Leliana around to face him. She sat on the floor between his legs in front of the fire. She gently placed her hands on his thighs. He did not wince, though it did actually spark some pain.

He looked down into her blue eyes. She stared back at him. Still dirty.

He only shrugged.

She turned around and faced the fire, leaning back against him only a little. Mindful of his injuries.

Aedan could only smile at how strange life could be.

Leaving the Dalish, treaties all secured, they had departed for Redcliffe and Eamon without delay. Reports of darkspawn raids had increased and the dreams had gotten more intense. The time was coming.

Aedan, not depressed really, but still rather melancholy, spent a good deal of the three weeks in Redcliffe, preparing to leave for Denerim, in the tavern. Every day actually. Most days into the nights as well.

He'd been a little indulgent. Uncharacteristic to be sure.

Leliana had finally come to drag him back to the castle each night, when he could walk. Later she had simply joined him as everyone else was busy except them.

It wasn't just Morrigan. She was perhaps the catalyst. An enigma he could not understand. But rather it was everything, the entire trip, weighing on him finally. They had been traveling for a just over a full year.

Ostagar, Lothering, the Circle, Warden's Keep, Denerim, Redcliffe, the Circle, back to Redcliffe, back to Denerim, the Lake Calenhad docks, Haven, Redcliffe, back to the Wilds to kill Flemeth, Redcliffe again, Honnleath, Orzammar, the Deep Roads, back to Orzammar, Redcliffe to the Brecilian, all over the damn forest, back to Redcliffe.

Exhaustion was certainly a factor. So was doubt. And loss.

He'd been going since the slaughter of his family in Highever. Time to think but never time to dwell.

After uniting the army with the treaties, and with only Denerim remaining, all he could do was think.

It was overwhelming.

Alistair was busy. He was about to be a king after all. Wynne, for her part, spent most of her time helping him with Eamon. Sten and Oghren were Sten and Oghren. Drinking, fighting, eating, but mostly helping train the advance units already arriving. Zevran found himself spending time with the blacksmith's daughter, and others, quietly, while simultaneously finding the most helpful bits of information from the strangest places.

Morrigan locked herself away, reading. She'd become obsessed with learning as much as possible from her mother's two Grimoires. The closer they got to the end, the more time she spent, nose in her books. Then, when no one was watching, she'd quietly slip away to practice some spell, incantation or who knew what. She was rarely seen.

Only Leliana spent any time with him.

They had always been very friendly. Even flirty at times. It had irked Morrigan to no end on occasion. She'd gone from a quirky chantry sister to a rejuvenated bard. Hiding from what she once was, to slowly re-embracing it. A total about face.

Alistair had always said she looked so sad, especially early on. But after time, and after she stopped fighting herself, she seemed to relish the journey. The sadness was still there at times. Everyone really saw it, especially after confronting Marjolaine. But she had changed over their journey. More than anyone.

He looked down again at her now, placing a hand on her head, running his fingers through her red hair. She leaned back into his hands, careful not to place too much pressure on him as she sat between his legs, staring at the fire with him.

They had talked a great deal over their journey, as much, if not more than he and Morrigan had. Leliana had been much easier to talk to, especially after she dropped the chantry facade.

Both had spoken of things the other had never told anyone else. They'd developed a trust, a kinship that was surprising to them both. He learned of why she was in Ferelden, what had happened, why she was hiding. How she was raised, trained and even some of her past missions.

She'd been embarrassed at first, even fearful of telling him she had seduced men to kill them. She'd lost that embarrassment after he'd told her of his many indiscretions, to include why he was forced to leave Cumberland, and even how his last one had gotten an innocent girl killed.

Both were imperfect. Both had their ghosts. Close before, both had gotten closer to one another over those weeks than either thought possible.

It had happened rather innocently really.

Walking back to the castle rather late, and more than a little drunk, Leliana, graceful bard, always light on her toes and never, ever dirty, had tripped and fallen down on the hill leading up to the castle. She slid down about ten feet before stopping herself near the small walking bridge.

Aedan, laughing hysterically at her, walked back to help her up.

She was furious. At falling. And at him for laughing at her.

As he'd reached down to help her up she'd kicked his legs out from underneath him.

He went sprawling down the hill but grabbed her leg as he slid. She went down with him.

Both went right over the edge near the small bridge and into the running water near the waterfall. Aedan had thankfully grabbed the ledge, and Leliana, keeping them both from falling into the rocks below.

Aedan pulled himself up and then pulled Leliana up, right on top of him. Both were drunk and soaking wet.

Aedan was still laughing. No longer angry, Leliana was laughing as well.

There was a moment. As there always is.

And they kissed.

Only a little one at first. Then stares. The long kind as you try to decide if what had just happened was real, and then if it was even a good idea.

Both had apparently decided it was because the next kiss was for several minutes. The next day neither came out of Aedan's room.

The complications came later of course.

Aedan smiled to himself, sitting in the chair by the fire. Leliana turned, as if sensing his mood and stood in front of him. She held out her hands to him and beckoned him to rise.

He took her hands and stood, very slowly. The pain was still there, but even the slight movement was a major positive step.

She pressed up on her toes and kissed his lips for the first time since he'd woken.

She looked up at him, happy and sad all at once.

Tears hit her eyes as she put her head softly against his chest.

She looked up at him again, eyes wet, tears running down her face.

She spoke the most meaningful words ever spoken in her life to him at that one moment.

"Thank you...Thank you for not dying..."

* * *

A/N: This is a direct continuation of Dragon Age: Of Noble Birth. We just jetted forward to post Origins.

I'm not done with the other one, but I'm going to leave it alone for awhile, possibly posting a chapter every so often, like as a back story. Honestly, it was boring me so I figured it would be better to do this. The other option was simply quitting.

This will be different. Longer chapters, shifting locations, eventually complicated relationships etc. Updates will be spaced a bit also. Explanation heavy at first by necessity.

I hope it turns out okay. Thanks for reading the other one and for giving this one a shot if you do. I'll update my profile page with progress and/or explanations on occasion.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Age: Destiny's Rise

Royal Palace, Denerim

Day 453 (Dragon Age 9:31, Month 4, Day 3)

* * *

"How do you feel? That was quite the blast."

Zevran was the first to realize he had woken up. The elf seemed to have a knack for such things, as if he had eyes everywhere.

He had lightly rapped on the door not five minutes after Leliana had managed to clean him up. She had cleaned up first of course.

Aedan had been pleased to see that at least one part of him seemed to be working right.

Leliana had been rather surprised. She'd lingered a bit, smiling slightly as she cleaned him. Taking her time, gently moving the sponges all over him, then shifting to her hands and fingers, moving them slowly, deliberately. Smirking as she did so.

He'd probably never been so clean in his life.

The warm water did wonders as well. He felt ten times better. Which basically meant he could walk, barely, without help, and perhaps stand for maybe ten minutes at a time.

Leliana had gone to tell the others he had woken.

"I feel like shit. Thanks Zev."

The elf pointed to his hair and laughed heartily. "I tried to stop them..."

Aedan frowned. "Try harder next time."

His long, dark hair was gone. The left side was still longer, but Leliana had just cut most of it off, but only for manageability's sake. Now it was just an uneven mess. The right side was practically all gone. Of course he had a huge gash there so it was necessary. Still...he looked like an idiot.

Leliana had told him she would fix it later, after the wounds had healed some more.

"It took me three years in Cumberland to grow that. My mother would never let me. I had to go away first..."

The elf and the warden had both spent far too much time on their hair over the previous year, according to the others at least. Even in the Deep Roads, Zevran had kept his clean and well groomed. It had become a point of ridicule and jest really. Towards the both of them.

Even prim and proper Leliana had mercilessly toyed with them both, claiming they were like little girls. For the longest time, it was the only thing the bard and the witch had completely agreed on. Their early morning jabs, one after another, often in rapid succession, had been a point of much humor nearly every day.

Zevran laughed again and sat in the chair near the fire. "Hair grows back. You do look rather terrible though."

Aedan sat in the chair, gingerly, beside him. "Who knew an Archdemon would explode like that?"

Zevran smiled, shaking his head. He had thoughts on that at first but dismissed it after thinking it through. After all, she was up there too, and far closer than everyone else. Only Aedan took more of the brunt.

"It was more the light I think. It did not really explode. The body simply died, I suppose...I don't know really. After, I went back to look, after it simply disappeared, or turned to dust. I am still unsure."

Aedan shook his head. "I couldn't see. I don't even remember driving the sword into it."

Zevran sighed. "Well...I can't believe we did it really. I have to say, I rather expected to die. What am I to do now?"

Aedan drifted off for a second.

_I expected to die too but..._

"I have thoughts on that actually. Now isn't the time for it though."

Zevran eyed him and nodded. He thought he knew what Aedan meant.

The driving force behind the group had always been either him or Morrigan, depending on circumstance. Often it was the two of them together. Other times it was the two of them at odds. Regardless, though Aedan was the unspoken leader to be sure, hardly anything happened, ever, without the witch being involved.

The elf had spoken with Morrigan a few times about what he might do after. Her ideas were intriguing. It would stand to reason that Aedan would have the same ideas. The witch and her warden, even after dear sweet Leliana had entered the picture, were more often than not of like mind. Only they approached it and vocalized it in very different ways.

Morrigan had no tact, no skill with words. Aedan did. He could talk the pants of a dragon, if a dragon wore pants of course. And if that dragon would not take her pants off. Well...too bad for that dragon.

"If you are thinking what I think you are thinking, then I would have to say yes."

Aedan nodded. "Good. He'll need the help."

"He has you."

Aedan sighed again. "For a time. But...well. I can't see myself just hanging around. He needs to be his own man."

Zevran smiled again. "He's started already. I was with them yesterday. He told Eamon off twice. A good sign. And his wife... Bellisima! I like her..."

"Zev..."

The elf laughed again. "No. Not like that...well...no, not to Alistair. I couldn't. Besides, the good queen has already offered me a place here. She seems to like the idea of having a former crow around. She is devious my friend. But smart. Very smart...I rather like her to be honest. It was a wise choice to convince them to marry."

Aedan had agonized over just that. He loved Alistair like a brother. They had become the best of friends. The sort forged in fire. Unbreakable.

He was a good man, honest and just. But he was always content to be second fiddle. Always willing to step aside.

Truthfully, Aedan had reservations about him being king. And Eamon had been so for it. At first, he worried the old man was perhaps more ambitious than he portrayed himself as. That was unlikely now though.

Aedan felt it was a possibility, if not likely, that Alistair would be overwhelmed. Unable to cope, especially after all this. Plus, he was a warden. That would not go over well at some point.

Anora, despite her father, solved most of those issues. She was a known quantity. She had already ruled for the most part for Cailan. So her capabilities were not in question. She was proven, and well liked, again, despite her father.

But she was also calculating. Even cold at times. Aedan would never speak it, but she was very much like Morrigan. He had worried she would simply devour Alistair. Push him aside or dominate him. He trusted her to run the country, but that trust had yet to move beyond that.

As the Landsmeet had approached, a union between the two really was the best option. Besides, Alistair had started to assert himself more. He was growing.

And he was a Theirin.

It was the best of both worlds.

Of course Anora had offered him a place by her side first. Prince-consort she had called it. He was nobility after all, and a very suitable match for her, more so than Alistair in many ways. She had made a compelling argument to be sure. Batting her eyes suggestively. Insinuating they could seal such an alliance right there.

If he were honest with himself, he'd have admitted a part of her offer had been tempting.

And Leliana, as close as they had gotten over the previous month, had proven to be a little different in such areas. Perhaps more than a little different to be truthful.

Their trip to the Pearl the previous day had proven that. And then some really.

But he had shrugged it off. He had no intention, or desire, to help rule, or really to even be a part of it. Besides, he could not do that to Alistair, if he were to in fact marry Anora. So he had smiled to her and politely declined.

And she had agreed to marry Alistair. And he had agreed as well, though it took some convincing on Aedan's part. Especially after Anora had tried to turn on them during the Landsmeet.

Aedan had been beyond angry at that.

He had actually wavered when Riordan had suggested Loghain join the wardens. He understood his argument, and despite Alistair's vehement refusal, it had only been Anora butting in again, trying to save her father that had driven Aedan to his final decision. Her betrayal, then subsequent return to form really irritated him.

He'd beheaded Loghain after that.

Looking back he actually regretted it. Misguided as he was, the old general could have been useful, whatever heinous his mistakes had been of late. He was a hero after all. Revered by many.

Aedan did not have quite the hatred for the man as Alistair had. He felt he deserved a better fate in light of past accomplishments. But there seemed no other option at the time.

And Anora likely despised him now. She'd not spoken to him since. Though she seemed to harbor no resentment towards Alistair at least.

He turned back to Zevran.

"You're right I think, but even so...keep an eye on her. She's not trustworthy. At least not yet."

Zevran laughed. "She tried for you first did she?"

Aedan raised an eyebrow. The damn elf was intuitive like no other. He only smiled and shook his head.

Zevran stood anyway and motioned for him to rise. The door had opened and a motley bunch of familiar faces, all happy, had just entered.

* * *

A reunion of sorts had turned into a bit of a celebration. The guest quarters, where Aedan had awoken, all surrounded a large central chamber that all the rooms either attached to or were near.

Alistair had food and drink shipped in, tables, all sorts of things. The eating and drinking and reminiscing had gone on for the rest of the day and into the early part of the night.

A great deal of drinking had occurred. More than Aedan had thought possible. Even Sten had consumed his share of wine, most certainly a first for the Qunari. Oghren of course was already passed out on the floor as things were winding down.

Thankfully, Wynne had placed a rejuvenation spell on Aedan as soon as she'd arrived. It had helped to be sure, though he still remained seated for most of the time. His strength was simply not there yet.

All had seemed to have a wonderful time, finally able to relax and enjoy the simple things associated with good food, good wine and good friends.

Aedan had noticed Leliana, ever since they had all come into the room to greet him, was running interference with Alistair. He could see the future king had questions. Lots of questions. Each time he'd gotten closer to Aedan, alone, the bard had managed to intercept him.

Now, as Wynne, Zevran and Sten, carrying Oghren, were departing to their respective rooms, Alistair made straight for Aedan, sitting on a couch with Tiberius. Leliana stepped lightly in front of Alistair and whispered something sweetly to him while her hands brushed against his chest playfully, causing Alistair to blush a little and look at her in surprise.

Aedan, smiling at how good she really was at this, had already been thinking all night on just what to tell his future king. If anything really.

To be honest, he did not understand it himself. And Leliana was a factor as well. She was already aware. Of how much though, even he could not answer. The bard had been very quiet on the matter. And she refused to speak of what was discussed between her and Morrigan, both before and after.

Aedan watched her as she manipulated Alistair.

Looking towards the doors as the others had left, leaving only the three plus Tiberius, Aedan got her attention.

"Leliana..."

She looked over at him.

"It's alright."

He made a decision. Right or wrong, he trusted Alistair. And as king, and a warden, he probably needed to know.

She looked from him to Alistair. Sighed, shook her head, and moved to sit next to Aedan. Alistair grabbed a chair and sat it in front of the couch, directly across from them both. He turned to Leliana.

"Leliana, you should leave, warden business I'm afraid..."

Aedan put a hand on her leg, stopping her as she rose. "No. Not this time. She's involved in this. She needs to be here."

She put a hand to her eyes, rubbing them gently, then looked at them both in turn. She remained quiet but appeared uneasy and just a little irritated. Aedan could tell she did not want to talk about it. At all.

Alistair looked unsure at first, then simply nodded. If any were to be trusted with the secrets of their order, she was certainly it.

"Fine. But you are sworn to secrecy, understood? This is life or death here. A thousand years of tradition..."

She nodded. "I understand."

Accepting, the king turned to his friend.

"Why are you alive?"

Leliana got upset. "Maker's Breath Alistair! You'd rather he be dead!"

"Of course not!" He looked at her, then to Aedan. "Riordan told us a warden had to die to defeat the Archdemon, yet you're here..." He paused and looked at them both. He sighed and lowered his head. "I'm no fool. How did she do it?"

Aedan told him the truth. "I'm not sure."

He looked uneasily at Leliana. She simply shrugged and motioned for him to continue. She looked as though she just wanted this over.

He knew she was not exactly the jealous sort. Far from it actually. With what he had grown to call the Isabella incident, coupled with her frequently pointing out how pretty this girl was, or that girl was, Aedan was beginning to think he may be the exception in her life in regards to men. As in the only one.

At least the only one still alive.

But this was more than a little different.

And he found it disconcerting to speak of it in front of her all of the sudden. Even with her having first hand knowledge, so to speak, already.

She got impatient. "Oh go on! You tell him or I will." She shook her head in disgust. "Boys."

Aedan sighed and looked at Alistair. "Morrigan came to me that last night in Redcliffe. She knew everything man. Everything."

He wanted to stand up and pace but the spell was wearing off and he was starting to hurt again. Instead he leaned back. Explaining.

"She explained that she knew how an Archdemon was killed, and that a Grey Warden had to die or the Archdemon would be reborn. She explained how she was sent with us for just this purpose. Just this moment. Her mother had taught her a ritual. One that would allow for the killing of the Archdemon, but save the warden who was to slay it."

Alistair sat back. "Oh! Well...that's actually not so bad..."

Leliana snorted. "Oh, it gets better."

Aedan looked at her. She was clearly irritated now. He continued.

"Her mother explained to her how the Archdemon was just a physical manifestation of the old god, it's soul and essence corrupted by the darkspawn and brought into our world in the form of the dragon. She explained that the taint could be removed and the soul recovered. Not destroyed, but preserved, as it should be ..."

Alistair started to look uncomfortable. He interrupted. "How?"

Aedan looked at Leliana. She looked away from him. He then turned to Alistair.

"Morrigan's ritual will produce a child. My child. Our child..."

He paused as Alistair 's eyes got as wide as the empty plates on the diner table. His mouth was open and he seemed incapable of closing it. He was in complete shock.

Aedan noticed in the corner of his eye that Leliana had turned a little farther away. While perhaps not the jealous sort, she clearly did not like hearing this part.

"The unborn child, at the moment the Archdemon is slain, bearing the taint from me which acts as a beacon, would draw in the soul of the old god upon the Archdemon's death. It would not pass to me, or you. The child, at such an early stage, can safely absorb the soul, and destroy the taint. The soul of the old god is preserved, as is the warden."

Alistair was speechless. Leliana got up and walked to the table, grabbed a glass of wine and drank it quickly. She walked around behind Alistair. She finally eyed Aedan.

She was not mad. Upset perhaps. But not mad. More resigned than anything really. It was done after all.

Aedan got the impression it was not the ritual, or rather the sex, even with Morrigan, but the results which bothered her.

Alistair finally spoke. "You agreed to this?"

Aedan sighed. "At first. No... I turned her down."

He looked absolutely confused. "Then how..."

"Me."

"What?" Alistair turned around. Leliana was leaning against the table now, hands behind her back. Head down.

"She came to me after Aedan said no. She begged me to help convince him... We had...we had spoken of it before...many times." She looked up. "It was...it was expected." She looked back down at her feet. "And I agreed with her..."

She looked up again at Aedan. "I still do."

Alistair looked from her to Aedan in bewilderment.

Aedan, staring at the bard, recalled it vividly.

Morrigan, suddenly herself again after months of isolating herself. Moving to and fro sensually, sitting on the bed in his room suggestively. As if nothing had ever happened. As if she had never insisted they end it.

She was beyond good at it.

Aedan had known something was up the moment he walked into the room. Especially since it was Morrigan in the room and not Leliana. In fact, Leliana was nowhere to be found. He had looked for her first.

Then Morrigan had explained. Slowly, deliberately. He had been patient, inquisitive, listening to her. Taking it in.

Dying did not exactly appeal to him. And there was no way Alistair was going to be the one, not now. But he was very uneasy about what she was saying. There seemed to be missing pieces. Many missing pieces.

And Flemeth.

How could they even begin to trust something that came from Flemeth?

Morrigan did not exactly disagree. But she could find no alternative. She'd looked. Endlessly. For months. It was the only way. She was resolute.

Aedan told her no.

To her credit, Morrigan did not get upset. She simply offered a second choice.

Alistair.

Aedan had flat out refused that. It was bad enough she had driven him away before, and despite his growing attachment to Leliana, there was no way he'd send her to another man. Not to mention the fact Alistair was to be king and the problems that could bring...

He'd noticed the relief on her face when he'd said that actually.

But they were still at an impasse. And Aedan was still refusing. The witch had even teared up, coming as close to begging as she possibly could.

She had admitted she wanted him to live. It was the only way.

But Aedan had made up his mind. It was still no.

And Morrigan had walked through the door, saying she was leaving forever. That she would not watch him throw away his life needlessly.

Aedan had sat there for nearly a half hour when Leliana had come in.

Aedan had tried to play it off. As if nothing had happened. But Leliana already knew.

She admitted Morrigan was still downstairs. And that the witch had already told her, months ago in the Brecilian, that this day would come.

Leliana told Aedan how Morrigan had always feared he would turn her down. That he would sacrifice himself out of some perverted sense of honor when it was not needed.

That despite what Riordan had told them, there was always another way. There had always been another way. Always.

Aedan knew Leliana had been convinced. It was clear. She was calm as she spoke, but her eyes were pleading.

Morrigan's had looked much the same way.

He had only looked at her. Staring. Wondering. Wavering.

Weakness.

Then he nodded. Not able to speak.

She turned and walked out the door. Morrigan walked back in right after, clearly waiting outside. Listening.

He had gone through with it.

The witch had held onto him after as if she were drowning, and he was the only dry land for miles and miles.

She had not spoken. Only rose after a while and left quietly.

Aedan had wiped her tears off his chest after staring at them for over an hour...

Alistair brought him back. He looked worried anew as his mind went though the possibilities.

"What about the child?"

Aedan did not really know.

"Morrigan assured me the child would in fact be a child. Unique perhaps. Certainly magical given her powers. But aside from that...we really don't know. We likely never will."

Leliana looked at him when he'd said that. Aedan looked back at her and continued.

"She insisted on raising the child away from...well, everything. Including me."

Leliana continued to stare at him.

Alistair spoke again. "Why?"

Aedan could not really answer. "I don't really know, she would not, or could not, tell me."

"And you're alright with this?"

Aedan shifted his gaze and looked at him.

"No. I'm not."

Alistair put his hand to his eyes, rubbing them. He leaned back in the chair and turned to look at Leliana. She was still. Quiet. Watching Aedan.

He turned back to Aedan. "She'll never be found. Not unless she wants to be."

Aedan nodded. "I know."

Alistair stood up. He walked over to Aedan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do we do?"

Aedan looked back at Leliana.

"Nothing."

* * *

Alistair had helped him to his room shorty after. Aedan was exhausted, the spell Wynne had cast had worn off, and he was in pain again. All over.

He had just laid back in the bed. Alistair looked outside the door as he sat in the chair next to him.

Leliana was still leaning on the table, unmoving.

"Is she alright?"

Aedan looked at her. "I don't know."

Alistair looked back at Aedan. "You know, the entire time we were gone. She would always look at you when you were not paying attention. The whole time."

Aedan nodded. "I know."

"Even when you and Morrigan were...you know." Alistair frowned at saying her name. It was involuntary.

Aedan sighed. "I know."

Alistair leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"I never understood how, nearly out of the blue one day, she could suddenly just be friendly with Morrigan."

"I think friendly is the wrong word."

"Maybe..." Alistair looked back out the door at her. Then back to Aedan. "She planned it. Morrigan. The whole damn thing."

Aedan shook his head. "No. Flemeth. Morrigan just altered it. Only we don't know how much. I suspect a lot."

Alistair nodded. "Yes... It does make sense. At least Flemeth's dead."

Aedan smirked. "Not likely."

"But I was there." He looked surprised, but it faded before he finished the sentence, realizing who they were speaking of.

Aedan shook his head. "Morrigan said we could not kill her. Slow her, or maybe we could get lucky? Who knows? Now, looking back. I believe her. Flemeth is far more than she seems."

Alistair sighed deeply. "I had hoped this would be over too..."

Aedan actually laughed. "It is. For now. But you're right. I think. Eventually..."

He shook his head, then turned to Alistair. "I know this seems crazy. But have you ever thought that maybe what we just did, the whole thing, was perhaps too...well, easy."

Alistair looked at him like he was crazy. His mind running quickly through all the pain. The travel. The death. Then he thought a little deeper. To all the Blights past. They'd accomplished in just over a year what had always taken many. Sometimes decades. Sometimes a century.

And they'd done it with far fewer armies. Without hundreds, or thousands of Grey Wardens. Only two. Only them.

The king shook his head and sighed. "You may be right."

Aedan nodded. "Enough, for now. We'll work through this a little later...and I need to rest. How's your soon to be wife?"

Alistair stared off into space, suddenly blank. "Um...well..."

Aedan laughed. "That well?"

"She's...tolerant, so far. A little cold I suppose. We've only talked about kingy and queeny stuff. She's all business..."

"She's pretty hot. Don't wait too long."

Alistair again stared off into space. "Yeah...I'm not sure about all this Aedan..."

"Listen. It's easy. Just listen to her, pay attention. Look into her eyes when she talks and when you speak to her, and compliment her a few times a day. After a little while she'll loosen up and then just take it naturally. It'll work."

"I'm not you."

Aedan snorted. "No. You're much smarter. I've got a former witch lover, whose mother is probably some kind of demon or something, pregnant with my child, whose soul may or may not be an old god, wandering who knows where, trying to run from both me, her mother and the rest of the world."

Aedan shook his head.

"And. As if that was not impressive enough, I've got a former assassin waiting out in the other room who used to lure men, and women as well mind you, to their deaths by seducing them into complacency, while simultaneously stealing secrets from entire nations, causing untold numbers of people to try to kill her, forcing her into life as a Chantry sister to survive."

Aedan took a deep breath.

"Couple that with the fact that somehow, despite apparently hating one another for so long, these two gorgeous women have somehow conspired together in some fashion to make sure I am still here..."

Alistair tried not to smile but he could not help it.

"When you put it that way, I suppose the queen, my half brother's wife and daughter to the man who nearly destroyed us all, doesn't sound so bad." He laughed but his eyes opened wider at noticing the movement by the door. "Not that Leliana's bad..."

She was walking into the room as he said it. A look of irritation again on her face.

Alistair had really never seen Leliana angry. She rarely ever was. He had not been present when she, Aedan, Morrigan and Zevran had confronted and killed Marjolaine.

Aedan had. She had been furious then. It was much the same look. He looked at Alistair. The king caught on.

"Right then. Good night. I shall see you both in the morning..."

He quickly left. Leliana shut the door behind him.

She turned to Aedan and walked to the bed. Stopping and staring down at him.

Aedan noticed her facial expression had not changed. She still looked irritated. He actually had a few questions for her but decided now was probably not a good time based on her appearance. Besides, something told him she either would not know the answers, or if she did, she would not tell him.

At least right now.

"Do you want to talk?"

She continued to stare at him. Her eyes grew a little larger, as if in shock he would ask such a stupid question. She did not answer.

Instead she pulled her shirt off, then removed her pants. Her smallclothes followed until she was standing next to the bed in front of Aedan, completely naked.

She looked down at him again. Taking her fingers she lightly traced across his chest, up his neck to his lips. Her finger lingered there as if to say there would be no more talking of this.

Aedan understood.

"You're going to torment me aren't you? Because you know I can't do that yet..."

She smiled rather devilishly at him but did not speak.

Instead, she crawled over him, careful not to put any weight on him on but managing to lightly brush her breasts against him. She laid down beside him, pushing herself up to him slowly, watching his eyes for signs of pain.

Seeing none she gently took his hand and brought it to her stomach. She put both her hands over his.

She moved his hand slowly, a little further down, brushing against her softly until he was cupping her mound.

Aedan watched her as her eyes closed for a second, then opened again, staring into his.

He was continually amazed at how adept she was at changing the subject.

She finally spoke.

"Your fingers work yes?"

* * *

A/N: I actually finished this a few days ago but have not had much time to review/correct. I gave it the quick once over tonight, which was all I had time for. Hope it's okay.

Also, fair warning. I'm going to get a little on the dirty side at times. A small hint of it above. Violent too. But I want the violence to be realistic. No fifty move sword fights or half hour fistfights. Sorry, but that's crap, and while this may be fiction, I want some of it to seem real. This will be a solid M, growing as I progress.

And before I go further. The dates. For the sake of easy math, every month has 30 days and there are 12 of them. Normally I wouldn't care, but this will jump a bit and I want something concrete as far as keeping track of time. I pulled the dates form the wiki. I can't say it's spot on, but it has to be pretty close.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Age: Destiny's Rise

Royal Palace, Denerim

Day 460-461 (Dragon Age 9:31, Month 4, Day 10, 11)

* * *

"Shh! Stop...be quiet!"

Leliana turned her head sharply towards the door leading out into the main hall of the palace.

Some grumbling could be heard just outside. People shuffling around as well.

On the other side of the door, Alistair, Anora, and countless others were apparently restarting the crowning ceremony practices.

Again.

They had been doing so for the last two full days.

Alistair, and his soon to be bride, had come three days ago to Aedan and told him the crowning would be soon and that a ceremony was to be held in Aedan's honor immediately after. He was to be declared, formally, the Hero of Ferelden.

As was the norm for such pomp and circumstance, practices were to be held for several days prior.

Aedan, used to Ferelden ceremonies and the long drawn out practices associated, had yet to decide which was worse. The practices, or being declared the Hero of Ferelden.

Leliana had actually been rather excited for the crowning. At first.

And she was simply having entirely too much fun with Aedan's new title. She loved it. She especially loved that he absolutely hated it.

But she had quickly tired of the standing, and moving, and sitting, and long drawn out speeches. By the end of the day yesterday she had suggested they run away.

Her suggestion was only half in jest.

Today had been a little different though.

She had seen Zevran coming out of a broom closet earlier, one of the minor Bann's daughters following him. She had pointed it out to Aedan. He had laughed a little, shaking his head.

Then he had looked back to Leliana.

She was not laughing.

That was ten minutes ago.

Now her dress was hiked up, her legs were wrapped around Aedan's waist, and her back was pressed up to the wall while he supported her.

They were in the hall, linking the main throne room to the dining area. Not exactly hidden.

The noise had stopped them.

Growing quieter outside, Leliana turned back to Aedan and smiled, trying desperately to control the laugh forming on her lips.

"Would the Hero of Ferelden like to continue fucking me? Or would he...ugh..."

She was cut off as Aedan pushed into her roughly.

Aedan was beginning to get tired of her calling him that. She had been doing so nonstop since Alistair had mentioned it three days ago.

He took his aggressions out on her in rather interesting ways however. Ways that she rather enjoyed seeing as how her face was buried in his shoulder as she tried to stifle a laugh.

His reactions had only intensified her teasing. Which was the plan no doubt. She was a master at it after all. Even down to her choice of dirty words.

She grabbed his head and kissed him passionately as he continued. Her hands running over his now very short hair.

"We have to hurry...oh Hero of Fer...ugh...oh..."

She stopped talking but her mouth was still hanging open. She looked at him and smiled again. He pressed her hard against the wall and grunted. She wrapped tightly around him, pulling him into her even further as he finished.

They stayed there for a few seconds until the noises started again. This time Aedan's head turned sharply at hearing his name called. He turned to her.

"They're looking for us."

Leliana giggled. "We should let them find us like this. Maybe they'd let us go."

Aedan put her legs on the ground and let her go, reaching for his pants that were down around his ankles.

"I doubt it. It would be scandalous though."

She pulled her smallclothes bottoms back on and brushed out the wrinkles in her dress.

She finished and looked around as Aedan moved towards the door. "Wait..."

He stopped and watched her run into the dining hall, coming back with two apples. She handed one to him.

"We came for a snack yes?"

He smirked. "Indeed we did."

She wrapped her arm through his and laughed as he opened the door. He bit into the apple. It was rather good, and he was actually hungry.

Leliana sighed however as they walked into the main hall.

He whispered to her. "What?"

"My smallclothes are soaking wet."

* * *

The rest of the day had been rather uneventful, aside from Zevran smiling wickedly at them both. He had seen them enter the main hall from the door. He had known immediately.

Leliana had cursed at him though, playfully, when he opened his mouth. He did not mention it after, but had a ridiculous grin on his face the rest of the day.

They had gone back to the rooms after. Oghren and Sten were both complaining about the day's events to no end. Even Wynne seemed tired of it. Only Shale, recently deciding to participate, seemed not to mind.

All went into their own rooms to relax for a bit after standing most of the day. Dinner was to be a festive occasion, as it had every night since they'd arrived, but that was a few hours off.

Leliana rolled over on the bed, sliding off of Aedan. Again.

A rather common occurrence since the healers had given him leave to resume some normal activities.

"We should slow down a little."

Aedan snorted. "Why? You did all the work that time."

She propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him. "Fair is fair yes? You had to pick me up this afternoon the whole time."

Aedan brushed her hair from her eyes. "I suppose. I feel fine though."

"Good. Because after dinner I'm going to..." She stopped as someone banged on the door.

She quickly darted up and threw on the dress she was wearing earlier. Aedan got up and walked around the armoire, looking for his pants.

Leliana looked back, then cracked the door and slid outside. It was only a messenger.

"My lady, the king wishes to inform the Warden that he has an important guest downstairs."

Leliana's eyes opened wide but she recovered quickly and thanked him.

She stood in front of the door and wondered.

_A guest? Who? Everyone is here..._

_Except for one..._

She moved to open the door but held the handle for a second. Shaking her head she opened the door.

_No. It can't be..._

She walked inside. Aedan was standing there, pants in his hands.

"You have a guest. An important one."

He looked curious. "Who?"

"He did not say."

Aedan nodded. He dropped his pants and jumped into the tub and quickly cleaned off. Leliana followed him, doing the same.

She was not exactly invited, but she was going to see who this was. Thankfully, Aedan did not seem to mind.

Both left the room ten minutes later. Walking briskly through the chambers and down the stairs to the main halls.

Leliana looked at Aedan as he walked. He was curious. He had no idea who it could be. She was puzzled by this, and curious herself.

Entering the main hall, up by the throne, talking with Alistair, was a slightly taller man with dark hair. He looked a little haggard, like he had been sleeping outdoors and moving for weeks, or longer.

Aedan saw him at a distance and picked up his pace.

Leliana slowed as she watched him. As he got closer to the throne he broke into a run. The other man did the same and they met in the middle, grabbing each other in simultaneous bear hugs.

Neither spoke, they just embraced.

Leliana moved up beside Alistair. Now very curious. The king looked to her. His eyes were actually a little misty and he was trying to hide it from her.

"It's his brother. He's alive..."

She turned, eyes beginning to water herself, and watched as the two grown men, one of them the toughest, most accomplished warrior she had ever even heard of, tales and all, began to cry.

She looked at Alistair and moved to his throne. She had to sit down.

She put her hands to her head and cried, unable to stop it. Alistair moved closer to her, putting a hand to her shoulder. She looked up. He was in tears as well.

The good kind for once.

Finally.

* * *

Dinner had turned into a rather large affair with Fergus' return. Alistair had forgone the normal proceedings and moved everyone into the formal chambers a day earlier. It would put the staff on short notice, and make the following day's events more difficult of course. But under the circumstances, he felt the situation called for it.

Anora, usually against such things, agreed.

Fergus and the queen were of similar ages and had known one another since childhood. She was also very happy to see him alive.

Besides, it solved a huge problem.

The two Teyrnirs, Highever and Gwaren, were both unoccupied. With Fergus' return, Highever was automatically resolved, passing back to him.

Fergus had told his tales. Tracking throughout the Wilds as Ostagar was attacked. Venturing back two days after and being caught in a darkspawn ambush. Many had died. Only fifteen out of fifty survived.

But the survivors, Highever men all, made there way into the Brecilian and came out after word of Lothering's fall had reached them. Slowly they had made their way through the Bannorn towards Highever.

There they had snuck into the city and recruited more men. They'd began raids on supply trains and had started kidnapping Howe's men when able. By the time of the Landsmeet, word had reached of the new Grey Wardens, assuming command of the country's forces after Loghain's death. One of them Maric's lost son, set to be king.

Not knowing who the wardens actually were, Fergus had his men infiltrate and overtake Highever castle during the battle of Denerim. Most of Howe's men had simply ran as word of Howe's death had spread wide by then.

None had faith in Thomas, Howe's eldest. He was killed by his own troops.

With the castle recovered, the city itself followed suit. Bloodshed was kept to a minimum with most of the enemy simply dropping their weapons or leaving.

Fergus, after reestablishing control, had set off for Denerim at first chance.

He had only learned this afternoon, from the new king no less, just who was responsible for stopping the Blight.

His own little brother.

Aedan for his part had been a little quiet. He felt responsible for Oriana and Oren. And for their mother and father.

Seeing his brother, as happy as it made him, also made him think of how badly he had failed.

He watched as Fergus was talking with Anora, Alistair and Leliana. His fellow warden and king telling his brother of their adventures. The bard adding flair and correcting Alistair every third sentence.

Aedan smiled at listening to them but he was not smiling inside.

Strangely, Sten seemed to grasp this and pulled him away.

"Kadan. Deaths in the past must remain there. A different man exists now where before he thinks himself a failure." The large Qunari sighed. "I know this as well as any."

Aedan looked up at Sten. He was the only one taller than he. He nodded.

"Maybe..." He looked over at his brother. They had not spoken of the family yet. He dreaded it. Turning back to Sten he found the Qunari watching as well. He seemed a little different. Anxious in some ways.

"Sten..." The Qunari turned to him. "You're going to make your report soon aren't you?"

A slight smile escaped his lips. "Yes. I leave tomorrow, after the celebration. Such as waste."

"What, leaving or the celebration?"

"Both."

Aedan laughed. "I agree."

"Still...even Qunari have such revelries at times. Many executions tend to follow such occasions."

Aedan smiled. "We'll try to avoid that this time but you never know."

Sten placed a large hand on Aedan's shoulder and walked over to the table. He ate six cookies at a time, as if he'd never have them again.

Aedan thought to himself it was possible he would not.

Sten had been a strange one. Their conversations short and seemingly unfriendly to an outsider. A deep respect existed between them though. And Tiberius was fascinated with the Qunari. Only Morrigan had spent more time with the hound.

His thoughts were interrupted.

"Warden...if I may?"

He turned and found Wynne.

He raised his eyebrows. Shale was behind her. A rarity. The golem had preferred to remain away from most of the castle nonsense as she had called it. Aedan was secretly jealous.

"Ladies."

The golem actually snorted.

Wynne cracked a smile. "Aedan...I have a favor if I may."

"Anything."

"I have been speaking to Shale. She has expressed a desire to...well...reverse the process of being a golem."

Aedan looked from the old mage to the golem, slightly in shock.

"Shale?"

"Warden?"

Aedan did not know what to say really. He looked at Wynne. "Is it possible?"

She looked back at the golem, then to Aedan. "Maybe. Tevinter Magister Lords would often fuse souls in the same manner as the anvil did. They could also reverse them. If it can be done then Minrathous is where we'll find the answer."

Aedan nodded. "I understand actually. What do you need from me?"

Wynne looked at Alistair, still speaking and gesturing excitedly to Fergus. Leliana was laughing at him as he spoke.

"The king has been informed that several of the dwarven guilds wish to study her. Alistair told them to go...well..."

Shale broke in. "Pleasure themselves I believe."

Aedan laughed. "I'll bet. You want an escort?" The dwarves would likely try something if they could. Working golems were simply too rare these days.

Wynne nodded. "Only to Amaranthine. We'll catch a ship from there. I'm too old to be walking a thousand miles."

Aedan nodded back. "Okay. Day after tomorrow good enough? Sten's leaving tomorrow after the ceremony. It would be too late to make the trip until the next day. Maybe he can travel with you for a ways. We can all head there together. I'll see if he'll alter his plans."

Wynne smiled. "Perfect actually. He did not tell me that though. I'll have a word with him." She looked back at Alistair and Fergus again. "It's good to see your brother. He looks so much like your father."

She looked a little sad, staring at Fergus.

Aedan knew Wynne and his father had been acquainted. How so she had never said. He knew it was before he or Fergus had been born, near the end of, then immediately after the occupation. She had admitted that much. Before his father had married in fact. Both would have been in their twenties at the time then.

He assumed it had something to do with the wars to free Ferelden from Orlais. A young Bryce had raided Orlesian troop centers near the tower for years. Aedan had always wondered if a young Wynne, even though a mage, had perhaps broken ranks and assisted the rebels.

Even now, decades later, it would be unwise for her to speak of it though. The Chantry and Templars took a dim view on such things. Even from one so accomplished as her. A warrior would be praised. A mage condemned.

Aedan shook his head at the absurdity of it. He planned to perhaps use of little of his new found influence in that regard.

Morrigan had been right about some things.

The old mage brought him back. "We'll speak of it tomorrow then."

He nodded and she patted his arm as she walked by. Shale followed her. Mumbling something about the ridiculous people all milling about for no apparent purpose.

Aedan walked up behind Leliana, listening to Alistair retell the events of the Landsmeet.

The bard felt his presence and leaned back into him. Fergus noticed, giving his brother an eyebrow raise.

Aedan shrugged his shoulders. Listening to Alistair move through the events in Redcliffe, leaving out the obvious, and moving towards the final battle.

Anora caught his eye and motioned him aside. He followed her to the other end of the room, away from everyone.

"Your majesty?"

"Much like your friend, the king, when we are alone warden, please dispense with the formalities..."

Aedan was a little surprised. Anora had been rather civil with him over the last week. Almost as if she had either forgiven him for killing her father, or simply decided it no longer mattered.

"Fine Anora. What do you need?"

"Alistair has decided that Amaranthine is to be given to the Grey Wardens, as an arling no less, after the ceremonies."

Aedan opened his eyes a little wider. "That's...not good."

"I agree warden. Can you convince him otherwise. I am very much in favor of establishing some base of operations for the wardens in Ferelden, but an arling? That may be going too far."

Aedan nodded. "He wants me to run it doesn't he?"

"Yes."

Aedan sighed. "Damn it." He looked over towards Alistair. This was something that was likely to be ironclad in his mind. At least for the moment.

Turning to Anora he was suddenly wishing he hadn't pushed Alistair quite as much to be his own man. It was going to bite him in the ass it seemed.

"I don't think it's something we can change for now. Regarding the wardens Anora, his mind is likely made up. It may be the only thing you won't be able to change his mind on. Me either I'm afraid."

"I was afraid you'd say that. I thought he was to be bored with this? He's not bored Aedan."

"Huh. I've seen that. I'm surprised too. But maybe that's not a bad thing."

She folded her arms, moved beside him and looked back at her husband to be.

"Perhaps. This is not a good start however." She looked up at him. "Will you accept the appointment as Arl and Warden Commander?"

"Not at first. There are no wardens. I'm sure some will come. Then..." He looked down at her. "Then I will. But I won't do it forever."

"You have other plans?"

"Maybe. It's not up to me."

* * *

Fergus and Aedan had spent the rest of that night talking out in the common room near the guest chambers. They had sat in front of the fire and drank. Excessively.

Only Oghren had interrupted. And then it was only for a drink.

He was a welcome diversion, and Fergus seemed to genuinely like the dwarf.

But talk eventually headed where neither brother really wanted it to go.

Both were harsh, but only on themselves. Typical really.

Fergus learned of the attack, minus the details of what happened to Oren and Oriana. Aedan did not see the point in telling his brother his son had been run through and left to bleed to death on the floor while his wife, fighting back no doubt, was beaten to a pulp. She was found beside the boy, her throat cut.

He did tell him of their parents, and Duncan and Gilmore. How their mother had fought beside him until finding their father. Bryce was barely alive and would not have lived regardless, but Aedan still felt horrible for not taking his mother with them.

Fergus had understood. But he also was well aware of their mothers tendencies. She would never have left. He told Aedan that. But the young warden just could not really forgive himself.

Fergus had similar feelings. He felt he never should have left early for what amounted to a three hour head start.

So Aedan told him of Howe.

How the man was found in the Arl of Denerim's estate as he, Zevran, Morrigan and Leliana were trying to rescue Anora.

Aedan admitted he allowed the old bastard to goad him into losing his cool. The mages with him took advantage and placed him in a crushing prison. He would have died if he were alone.

But he was not alone. Far from it.

He told his brother of how Morrigan had sidestepped him and completely annihilated the two mages present. She had actually turned them to dust. Nothing was left.

Zevran and Leliana had entered behind her and took out the rest of the guards with ease. Howe had gotten close to him for the killing blow, while he was still immobile, but Leliana had sidestepped his attack and tumbled behind him low.

She cut both his ankle tendons, severing them completely. He fell like a stone, unable to stand.

Leliana and Zevran then dispatched the others still present while Morrigan, checking Aedan briefly, seeing that he would be fine in a moment, walked up calmly to Howe as he was on his hands and knees.

She smiled sweetly to the broken man, laughing lightly as she approached with a seductive sway to her gait.. Lighting cackled from her fingertips and her yellow eyes shown brighter the nearer she got to him.

Aedan was certain Howe shit himself.

But she did not use magic. Instead she swung her staff and smacked him right in the mouth, knocking out all of his teeth. By then Leliana had returned and she drove the hilt of her dagger into the back of his neck, temporarily paralyzing him.

Aedan could move by then. And Howe could talk, barely, having spit out his teeth..

He spewed some vile talk of revenge but Aedan, furious, pushed his boot into his face. He went flailing onto his back.

Aedan stood over him, as he had imagined for over a year. The things he had thought of. No one would have thought ill of him if he had done them.

And he was tempted.

But a noise outside caused Zevran, then Leliana to go back into the hall.

Fighting could clearly be heard and Morrigan went after them.

Aedan just looked down at the broken man, murderer of his family. He placed his boot on his neck and twisted.

Howe's neck snapped like a twig. He died right away.

Morrigan returned first, mess cleaned up outside, and looked down at him, dead on the floor. She poked him with her staff and looked to Aedan. She had been distant up until then for some time, but the old feelings had come out for a moment.

It had only been a glance. But it spoke volumes.

More noise from the hall caused both of them to leave, revenge, not exactly sweet, it never really is, satisfied.

Fergus had listened to the tale. Then he rose and got two more bottles.

The men drank some more until it all went away.

Both passed out in the chairs by the fire.

* * *

The following day had been awful.

Hangovers and lack of sleep aside, Alistair's crowning, though the ceremony itself went according to plan, lasted for over three hours.

Then, as if that were not enough, the ceremony proclaiming Aedan Hero of Ferelden had taken another two. All the events had been recounted, cleaned up of course, all the places they had been, the people helped and the battles fought.

They were all regaled.

Aedan felt sick after.

The only good to come of it had been Leliana no longer calling him the Hero of Ferelden. With others now speaking it to him, it was no longer funny.

But the ceremony had been over now for a few hours, and the tour through the city had just been concluded.

All were again gathered in the main palace hall, awaiting the evenings dinner, now an hour off. Mingling and such was expected but Aedan, seeing a few familiar faces he had not expected, suddenly remembered a promise.

One he intended to keep.

He saw four elves, looking very out of place, standing near the large doors, away from everyone else. Most barely noticed them, others looked uncomfortable that they were even here.

Two were older. Aedan recognized the oldest, Valendrian, the Alieanage's elder. The other he could not place, though he too was rather old. With them were two younger elves. Aedan recognized the male, he had been in the Arl's dungeon. Aedan had let him go. Standing beside him, nearly hiding, was Shianni.

Valendrian saw Aedan approaching. He smiled politely to the warden, offering a slight bow.

"I forgot just how tall you were Grey Warden. We are pleased to be here."

Aedan smiled and looked at Shianni briefly. Her eyes had just stopped roiling.

"Bullshit. No one is. At least no one who is sane." He turned back to Valendrian and shook his hand, the old man was trying not to smile. "But I am glad you are here."

The young man spoke. "Thank you again for letting me out of that cell warden."

Aedan turned to him, shaking his hand as well. "I'm sorry. I remember you, but not your name."

"Soris." He nodded towards the other man. "This is my sister, you remember I'm sure, Shianni, and our uncle Cyrion."

Aedan nodded to the older man, offering his hand. The elf shook it, hesitatingly. It was not lost on Aedan but he did not ask.

Shianni frowned at him, as was customary.

"Charmed my lady." Aedan bowed to her, taking her hand gently. He laughed a little as he let it go at her perplexed facial expression.

"Ass." She looked irritated but managed a little bit of a smile.

Aedan knew he was perhaps the only human in Thedas who might be able to try such a thing without getting brained, due to his previous visits to the Alienage. Perhaps Alistair as well, maybe. With good reason.

He had also put two and two together from what he'd been told by first Iona, then Soris and Valendrian. He knew what had happened. He'd gutted Vaughan for it. Painfully. He'd stolen his money too.

Shianni did not know of this yet.

Valendrian shook his head. "Shianni! You must try harder." He turned to Aedan. "Apologies warden. It appears this old man has not taught the younger generation manners, though I suspect, like Duncan before you, it doesn't matter as much to you."

Aedan laughed. "No, not really. But watch some of these bastards in here. The king won't stand for it himself, but for some, old habits die hard."

The old man, Cyrion, finally spoke. Bitterly. "And you think this new king will change things do you?"

"Forgive him warden. He still mourns the death of his daughter." Valendrian frowned.

Aedan looked at him. He suddenly knew who he was.

"He will. Though it may take a little time. The Dalish are to be given lands in the Brecilian and west to Ostagar, to come and go from as they please., The Alienages, starting tomorrow, are to be unsealed and unguarded, save for regular crime. Autonomy in internal affairs will be expanded, and most likely an elven representative will be asked to sit in at court." He looked at Valendrian who was a little shocked. "And that's just the start."

All four were surprised, but skepticism was still present. Understandably.

Aedan turned back to Cyrion. "You have my sympathies for your daughter. I am led to believe she was to be a potential recruit for the Grey Wardens. Her death is mourned by the wardens. We are sorely in need of such quality people now."

The old man nodded but did not speak. Soris did.

"Warden..." He looked at his uncle and sister. "I...I believe I would like to apply if possible."

All three elves with him opened their eyes in shock but Valendrian's eyes also held knowledge. He may not be aware of Grey Wardens secrets, but he was certainly aware of the dangers involved. Duncan had likely seen to that.

Aedan looked the young elf over. He was fit, most likely agile.

But at present, without Riordan, or even the knowledge of how the joining was conducted, it was not possible. And Aedan had doubts...

"At the moment we cannot accept you Soris. However." He put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "There is an elf here working for the king by the name of Zevran. He is a former Antivan Crow actually..." Eyes opened wider at hearing this. "...Talk to him at some point over the next month or so, and once the wardens have become reestablished...we can revisit this if you wish."

The young man smiled and nodded. He looked to his sister. She was not smiling.

But she was curious. "A crow? That one was an Antivan Crow?"

Aedan laughed. It would stand to reason she would remember Zevran. Especially since he had asked her, during the siege of the Alienage as the darkspawn were attacking no less, if it would be possible to perhaps have a kiss. For luck of course.

She'd smacked him.

"Indeed he is my dear. In fact he was sent here to kill me originally."

Shianni was somehow not shocked.

Valendrian shook his head. "You are very much like Duncan young man. Very much. You would be welcome to recruit in the Alienage once things have settled. Though...I'd ask..."

Aedan nodded. "No conscriptions. I won't promise of course, you know I cannot, but I see no need for it at present. Besides, in truth, we are likely months away from even looking." He looked again at Soris. "So if you are sure, practice. Only the very best will be accepted. And this is not an easy life. Remember that."

The young elf nodded.

Valendrian spoke again. "We should not keep you warden. It has been a pleasure. And thank you, again."

Aedan nodded to the men but motioned for Shianni to stop. "May I have a moment?"

She looked at him, then the others. Valendrian and Soris nodded for her to follow Aedan. Cyrion was suspicious but noticed Valendrian's reaction and let it go.

She nodded and Aedan walked her away from the others.

She was about to speak, probably nothing good, but Aedan held up a hand and stopped her.

"I'll be quick. Two things." He looked around so no one could hear him. "I need to bring something to you later. It's yours. I can't explain here, and you would not want me to. I just want to make you aware of it. I have to leave for Amaranthine in the morning for a few days so later this week I will drop by the Alienage. Would this be acceptable?"

She had no idea what he was talking about. So Aedan just continued.

"And more importantly." He sighed, suddenly looking sad. "There is a little girl...Her name is Amethyne..."

"How do you know her!"

Aedan walked up closer. "Shianni..."

The elf calmed a little, but barely. Aedan continued. "I knew her mother. She was in Highever, with me...and...and she was killed in the attack there, with the rest of my family..."

Shianni had been told of the attack, she knew Iona well, and she had never returned. She figured she had been killed, or worse, by the humans there. No one had ever been able to confirm it. A lowly elven servant had not warranted anyone even looking.

"Your family? I don't understand..."

"The humans Iona worked for were vassals of my father..."

"Wait?" She looked up at him. "You're a noble?"

Aedan nodded. "I was. Grey Wardens cannot keep their titles. My father was Teryn of Highever."

She looked around at all the other nobles and then back to him. Her experiences with humans were usually bad enough. Nobles had been much, much worse. And now, the only human she would even contemplate speaking with because she might actually want to had just told her he was a noble too.

She started to speak, angry, but stopped. She looked at him again.

She remembered him barging into the Alienage, approaching her as she argued with the Tevinters maintaining the Quarantine. He had asked her what was happening.

Only Soris' description of the human who had freed him, clearly this man, had stopped her acerbic response. So she had taken a chance and told him what she knew.

She recalled a chill going up her spine when she'd asked him then how he intended to talk his way past the quarantine, past the Tevinter Mages.

He had only smirked and said he wasn't going to ask. She'd told everyone to move away then. It had been a wise move. He had torn through them not thirty seconds later and freed everyone inside. Then he had found Valendrian and stopped the slavers.

Later, he'd driven away the darkspawn in the Alienage during the attack. She'd thought him a friend since then. Without question. Even if she could not really admit it.

But he'd earned it.

She looked at Aedan again. "Iona was killed? You know this?"

Aedan nodded.

Shianni wanted to ask more but she suddenly felt sorry for him. He looked so sad.

She sighed and moved towards a bench, sitting. Aedan sat next to her.

"She is staying with me actually. She is a bright girl. She misses her mother though."

Aedan took a deep breath. "I promised her mother the girl would have whatever she needs."

The elven girl looked at him. "She needs her mother."

Aedan leaned over, putting his hand to his face. "I was not fast enough. I was not good enough. I could not save her. Not her, not my parents, not my brothers wife and child. Not countless others..."

Shianni knelt over with him, whispering. "This was before you became a Grey Warden?"

"It was when I became a Grey Warden. That night." He leaned back, looking out over the crowd of people, most of whom he either did not know, or did not care about. He turned back to her. "The one Valendrian mentioned, Duncan..."

"I remember him."

Aedan nodded. "He saved me that night. But only me..."

Shianni saw two others, one that damn elf, beginning to approach.

"She has what she needs. But...but it would be acceptable if you wished to...perhaps...visit her, or talk to her, maybe. I would ask you to be..."

"I understand." Aedan saw Zevran and Leliana approaching now as well. "We'll speak of it later then?"

She nodded to him as Zevran opened his mouth.

"Do you not owe me a kiss my dear?"

Aedan stood up and grabbed Zevran by the neck and pulled him away. He squirmed but laughed as Leliana sat next to Shianni and began talking to her.

Aedan let Zevran go and talked quietly to him. The elf's eyes opened a little wider then he nodded, mouthing to Aedan that he did not know.

Aedan smiled and put an arm around him, walking him back towards Shianni and Leliana, who were somehow already deep in discussion.

Aedan marveled a how easily the bard seemed to make friends and put people at ease.

He looked around the huge room at all the people.

Alistair was sitting on his throne, clear across the main hall. Aedan could see, even at this distance, his abject boredom written all over his face.

Others were deep in discussions, arguing and gesticulating wildly about this piece of land, or that new title that had opened up...

Politics.

_I hate politics..._

Aedan turned to Zevran, who was looking at Leliana, still speaking to Shianni. He had a different look on his face. Aedan got his attention.

"You still want to kill me? Because I'm okay with it now..."

* * *

A/N: ... I got nothing...

The next two or three could be shorter, and thus hopefully, quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I feel obligated to point out here that this is rated M for a reason. Suggestively, and somewhat more actively, sexy below. But not too bad.)

Dragon Age: Destiny's Rise

Trading Docks, Amaranthine

Day 463 (Dragon Age 9:31, Month 4, Day 13)

* * *

It was obvious for anyone who had ever been to Ferelden that the vast majority of the small country's importance has always been contained within the walls of its largest city, the capital, Denerim.

But just over a century ago, Orlesian occupiers had seen fit to build a rather large set of trading docks in the small port city of Amaranthine for supply purposes. The roads leading into Ferelden from the Empire were never safe. The docks were. And Orlais ruled the seas.

Amaranthine, the first city to fall to the invaders, was long a base of operations. The city only grew from there.

Today it was the third most populous city in Ferelden, even outranking the Teyrnir of Gwaren by a small number. It dwarfed the Arling of Redcliffe, though not in importance, thanks to location. Situated between Highever and Denerim, it had only ever been an Arling, despite its size.

But for trading purposes it now rivaled Denerim, depending on the destination of goods and peoples.

Aedan had been to the city numerous times, it falling inside his father's, and now brother's domains. Well, for now.

Alistair had in fact decided to grant the city, and all it's surrounding lands, though more importantly its fortress, Vigil's Keep, to the Grey Wardens.

And Aedan was to be Warden Commander of Ferelden. A Warden Commander might now also carry the title Arl of Amaranthine, though this was still being argued over.

He was not exactly looking forward to it.

He had already told Anora to lay groundwork for an eventual return to the more normal structure. Grey Wardens were not supposed to be Arl's. Nor rule over the third largest population area in the country. It was only by a twist of fate a warden was also king. Alistair would be the only one.

She had agreed, but told him it could take at least a year or two. And Alistair would have to be convinced.

Until then he was likely trapped. But not yet.

There were no wardens. Until then, the Arling remained under Highever.

He had left yesterday morning. Sten, Wynne, Shale, and Oghren in tow. Leliana and Zevran had already said their goodbyes. The elf had his first, official task. Leliana was lending some of her considerable expertise to his. Aedan had no idea what for. Neither would speak of it.

Anora was quite pleased to have the both of them living in the palace. Zevran was officially a part of the court now. Though his position was unnamed and was not to be spoken of. Some had blanched at this of course, him being an elf, not to mention a known former assassin. Though none had the stones to argue against it.

Leliana was not officially working for anyone. But she had made it known that some things she would not mind assisting with.

Now, standing alone out on the docks, watching the ships and waves role in, he had what in reality was his first moment to himself in what had to be months.

He loved the sea. So peaceful, so deadly. It commanded respect.

There were times, as a boy, he wished he cold have been a sailor.

But those dreams had passed, and now, after having been on a few trips in rather nasty weather while out to sea, he had to admit he rather liked having his feet on solid ground.

He'd had a discussion with the ship captain his friends were to leave on. A quick trading stop in Rialto was their first destination, followed by a trek through the Northern Passage, stopping in Kont-Arr where Sten would depart, heading for Par Vollen from there. Wynne and Shale would continue on to Minrathous, the capital of the Tevinter Imperium.

It was a five week journey to Minrathous. A very long time to be on a ship. But it beat walking. A journey on foot could take three months. And only then without difficulties.

By ship was also the safest way. And Aedan had let it be known to the captain that his friends were to be treated as royalty.

He would be waiting for word to reach him. If it did not...

Aedan smiled to himself. There was some good at least that had come from his new found fame. Everyone knew who he was, which was awful, but they were also both awed and terrified of him as well. Depending on circumstance.

Few wished to argue with a slayer of gods and dragons.

The captain had sworn up and down that his friends would be well cared for.

Aedan had given the man fifty extra sovereigns anyway, on top of the regular payment. He could nearly buy a small sized ship for that.

Truthfully he was not worried about it. Sten and Shale together were a fearsome sight. And many had mistaken Wynne for a kindly old woman.

She was. But she was also mean as hell if need be.

_Speaking of the devil..._

Wynne was approaching him. She was alone as well.

"Aedan...don't you ever sleep?"

He shook his head. "Not well...no."

Wynne recalled Aedan had always slept far less than Alistair had. His dreams had been more intense.

She frowned. "The dreams should have stopped by now..."

Aedan nodded. "They have. It's just a general unease. I've always been a poor sleeper."

She shook her head. "You should have said something. I could have made some potions."

"It isn't a big deal. I get enough."

She nodded and looked at the ship. "I said I would like to travel...but this is not what I had in mind."

"You get seasick?"

"Yes...though it has been a rather long time. Perhaps it has passed? Maker, I'm going to find out."

"Minrathous." He frowned. "You sure about this?"

"Oh yes! I've longed to see the great capital of the Imperium. Such history! I wish the circumstances were different but..."

Aedan narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

Wynne sighed. "I was not supposed to say..." She looked at the ship, then back to him. "She won't come back. Not from this."

"Shale? You mean she'll die?"

"It would be safe to say she's been dead for over a thousand years Aedan. Only trapped. It's possible she could be saved, it's been done many times I know, but not to who she once was. She may not even remember anything."

"Then why go through with it?"

"Aedan, she's been a golem since the first Blight, but she can remember hardly anything. Why just the other day we were discussing some of the events that occurred right after she joined us. The poor thing could not remember them all. Her memory, as a golem, is very finite, almost as if she can only recall recent events, perhaps some monumental ones for longer periods. But nothing else. So much is lost..."

Wynne sighed and sat on a crate near him.

"It's so sad really."

Aedan had never thought of it that way. "She's a prisoner."

Wynne nodded. "Very much so."

Aedan sat next to the old mage. Both stared out to sea for a time.

Sten and Shale, led by Oghren could be heard making their way towards the ship.

Aedan stood, as did Wynne. She whispered to him.

"Don't speak to her of it Aedan. She doesn't wish anyone to know."

Aedan nodded.

"By the stone! Look at all of it!"

Aedan realized Oghren had yet to see open ocean. The dwarf turned to him.

"Where does it end?"

Aedan pointed north. "Brandel's Reach is actually just over the horizon. It a group of islands. On very clear days you can just make them out. The Free Marches lay beyond, maybe a day's sail. Not too far really."

Sten jumped in. "East lay the great ocean. Your people call it something ridiculous no doubt. Qunari have sailed it for weeks to the east. It never ends."

"The Amaranthine Ocean. We named it after this city actually."

Sten looked around at the city. "Why?"

Aedan followed his gaze. "That's really a good question actually."

Wynne pointed to the ship. "The captain is waving. It's time to go."

Sten looked at Aedan. "Kadan..."

Aedan offered his hand. Sten gripped it.

"A strange custom. But apt. Be well. May we never meet again."

Aedan shook his head and smiled. "Watch out for yourself Sten if we do."

The Qunari actually smiled. "Indeed." He looked at the others then back to Aedan. "My people will come. In time. Be ready."

Aedan nodded. "I hope you're wrong Sten. But I can tell you now we won't be."

"Hmmph. Perhaps. Doubtful. May we both have passed by then."

Aedan released his hand and smiled. "Agreed. Sten...you have my thanks. And you always have a place here. Always."

Sten nodded. "My place is with my people Kadan. But thank you."

He nodded to Oghren and walked up the plank to the ship.

Shale lumbered up to him, smacking Oghren out of the way.

"Damn rock!"

Aedan smiled at her. _Her? It still seems strange..._

"Have we not already done this?"

Aedan laughed. "I guess we have but I seemed to have lived."

"Yes. It is rather resilient isn't it."

He stood in front of her for a few seconds. She seemed ready to walk up to the ship.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Aedan nodded. "Well. I hate goodbyes. So I'll see you soon enough I'm sure."

Shale actually laughed. "Knowing what I know of it, it is probably correct no doubt."

Aedan smiled, a little sadly. "Goodbye Shale."

The golem hesitated for a second then walked up the plank to the ship.

Wynne stopped in front of him.

"I shall be back within the year but I cannot be certain."

"You're going for other reasons as well, aren't you?"

"Yes Aedan."

He looked at the old mage. She had always known much more than she'd spoken of. He could only wonder now how much.

He would not ask.

He smiled to her, shaking his head.

She gave him a hug. "Take care of Alistair for me please. And watch Leliana. She's...she's..."

"I know."

She looked up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She nodded and walked up the plank of the ship, talking to herself.

"I swear, they're like my children..."

Aedan watched as the captain of the ship came on deck and nodded to him. Aedan gave him a stare to enhance what they had spoken of before.

His men untied the lines and began to push the vessel with long poles away from the docks.

A man kicked the plank away and the ship slowly moved towards the open sea.

"You look like you need a drink warden."

Aedan looked down at Oghren.

"Truer words were never spoken."

"Come on then. I'm buying..."

* * *

Royal Palace, Denerim

Day 465

* * *

Aedan rolled over in the bed and found nothing.

He sat up and looked around. It was not exactly early, judging by the angle of the sun coming in through the window.

When he and Oghren had finally got back last night, very late actually, after literally drinking the entire day before in Amaranthine, he had found no one around either. Not surprising really given the time, but he had expected Leliana to be there, asleep, and she wasn't.

So the dwarf had convinced him to keep drinking.

They'd raided the kitchens late last night.

Looking around the room, he could tell she had not come back last night at all.

He got up and moved to the wash basin, cleaning off quickly and doing something about his gods awful breath which reeked of stale ale and pickled food.

He felt like vomiting just thinking about it. Oghren had convinced him to first eat, then drink pickled anything they could find. It was disgusting, but after seeing off three of his closest friends, two most likely for good, the day before, he was suddenly up for anything. And quite drunk by the time they'd started.

A loud knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in!"

Alistair opened the door and walked in.

"Maker's breath what is that smell?"

Aedan smelled his armpits, then his hands as he breathed into them.

"Not me? Anymore at least."

Alistair walked over towards the bed and the smell. He knelt down and picked up Aedan's dirty shirt. He dropped it quickly and backed away.

"Oh!..." He wiped his hands on his shirt then looked at his shirt and sighed. "Dammit..."

Aedan laughed at him. "Pickle juice?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes. Disgusting. Let me guess, Oghren?"

Aedan nodded. "We got carried away."

"Be glad Leliana is not here then."

"Where is she actually?"

"Gwaren, with Anora and Zevran. They should be back next week."

Aedan looked curious. "What for?"

Alistair sat on the bed. "Anora wanted to settle her father's affairs, the house, farms and such since no one will be likely going back now. Zevran heard some things so he insisted on going with the regular detachment. Leliana was honestly just bored I think so she went with them."

Aedan raised an eyebrow. "Zevran heard what?"

"Nothing major. Some Banns are still upset she "switched sides" as they call it."

"Are they a threat?"

Alistair shook his head. "I doubt it. Zev's probably overreacting."

Aedan walked to the armoire. "Zevran only overreacts with women."

"Mmm. Maybe. Still...Eamon doesn't think much of it either. Anora seemed to dismiss it as well. I'm inclined to believe them. Sour grapes I suppose."

Aedan nodded as he started to dress. The elf could handle it he knew. Still, it made him a little uneasy, if only just. They were supposed to be past this.

Alistair stood up and walked to the armor stand, inspecting Aedan's favored armor. Diligence. He'd always found it odd Aedan had held onto the set when they'd come across so many other sets more fitting. More powerful.

But Aedan had preferred the light weight and maneuverability over sheer protection. And he'd always insisted it looked really good on him. And that was what was really important.

Alistair could never really argue with the results.

He turned as Aedan was finishing getting dressed.

"I thought you should know, I received word yesterday. From Orlais."

"Orlais?"

"From the Warden Commander there. Word has spread."

Aedan sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew this would come.

"About me then?"

Alistair nodded. "He informed me word had already been sent to Weisshaupt concerning our great victory, and, that by a stroke of what could only be divine providence, the Grey Warden who struck the blow still lives." Alistair frowned. "It was all very sarcastic to be honest."

"You send anything back?"

"Only a general thank you for noticing us way down here and all. It would have been nice if you'd have been here kind of thing." Alistair frowned. "They'll be sending word a little later. Instructions perhaps. It wasn't clear. Probably intentionally."

Aedan smirked for a second. Alistair was still a little bitter over the others. Duncan especially.

"Don't bait them. Just...let me answer them. You don't know anything, understood...besides, you're the king now Alistair. You can probably tell them to sod off if you want."

"I'm still a Grey Warden Aedan."

"Yes...and you always will be. But the fighting and day to day stuff. Alistair...that's over for now buddy. I'm sorry. No more."

"Dammit! I'm the king, if I want to fight or go running after some darkspawn I will!"

"Then I suggest you marry Anora pronto and bend her over the bedpost every chance you get because you'll need an heir, and we both know kids aren't part of the package... usually. Until then...you go off and get killed and we're right back where we started...minus the dammed dragon."

"Ugh! I haven't even told her about the whole shooting empty bolts thing either..."

Aedan had a sudden recollection. "Remember when we went back to Ostagar and found the correspondence Cailan was sending Empress Celene?"

Alistair's eyes opened wider. "I forgot! She may not be able to have children!"

Aedan looked thoughtful. "Maybe. It could have been Cailan. I suggest you ask Leliana when she gets back to dig up some dirt on your late half brother. Find out how many mistresses he may have had. That kind of thing."

"I doubt he was like that."

Aedan gave him a crazy look. "He's royalty man, they're all like that. Your dad must have been, at least a little, because here you are."

"Mmm. Point taken."

"And then we'll have to find a way around the taint..." Aedan started pacing. Thinking.

He turned to Alistair. "Morrigan told me once that the longer the taint lingered in the body the more difficult it would be to conceive, even magically, so maybe you shouldn't wait much longer. You are coming up on two years here soon. We'll have to find some help, maybe Irving, or Wynne when she gets back..."

Aedan actually had another thought that may be more in line for what they needed but kept it to himself.

"Um..."

Aedan looked up. Alistair looked very uncomfortable. "What?"

"Nothing...it's just..."

"What, the virgin thing?"

"Well...I am a little..."

"Holy shit Alistair! Once you do it you won't want to do anything else, trust me. And Anora's incredibly beautiful so there cannot be a problem there. You want to go to the Pearl, maybe get some practice?"

"What? No!"

"Then don't be a pussy. Anora won't like that. She's commanding and bossy in and of herself, a little older and certainly more experienced than you. Be bold with her. Women like her enjoy that. They're used to being in charge and deferred to, even pampered. Take that away from her at first and she'll be all over you." Aedan made a mental note to have Leliana talk to him about women...

"I have no idea what you just said...wait!" Alistair looked suddenly accusatory.

Aedan saw the look on his face. "No. I didn't. Maker's breath give me some credit man."

"Well. It isn't like you were full of restraint before..."

"Alistair...There was only two of them."

"And what about that girl near the trader in Ostagar, and that one with the traps in Lothering, and that one mage girl worried about Wynne. Then that one whose brother was missing...Oh!...and the barmaid Bella...Maker she was sexy though..."

"Gods yes she was..." Aedan shook his head clear after staring into space. "I never slept with any of them."

"And that one elven girl that little boy was smitten with, and that pirate lady from the pearl..."

Aedan coughed and looked away. "Enough! I get it." He looked back at Alistair and raised his right hand. "I swear to the Maker I never slept with your wife to be. Happy?"

Alistair nodded. "I didn't really think so anyway..."

"Yes you did."

"Okay, maybe I did. Just a little."

* * *

Royal Palace, Denerim

Day 475

* * *

It was rather late and Aedan was lying in bed.

Writhing under the beautiful torture being done upon him by the recently returned Leliana.

She had returned from Gwaren, with Anora and Zevran, including the regular guards as well of course, about four hours ago, just after dark. A late dinner with all was had, followed by long conversations where events having recently passed were discussed.

Aedan did not really listen to any of it.

He'd been a little surprised after a few days at how much he'd missed the bard.

Laying back now, watching her eyes as they beamed up to his while her lips and mouth were currently occupied, he knew she had actually missed him just as much.

Both had realized, after dinner on the way back to the room, that since returning from the Brecilian Forest and heading back to Redcliffe, over a hundred days ago, that they had not been apart for more than a few hours since before their little separate trips this past two weeks.

Both had also avoided discussing the topic. Until a few minutes ago.

"Come here." He motioned for her to come up closer to him.

She moved up his body slowly, dragging her breasts across his chest, and kissing him all over as she moved, lips lingering on his for some time before stopping. She pulled back after and smiled.

"No...I think not. Not yet."

Aedan looked at her like she was crazy but his train of thought was quickly derailed as she turned around, putting her back to him. She quickly slid farther up, her knees on either side of his head, she then pushed herself up and looked down at him from above.

Aedan had a wonderful view.

She lowered herself just a little. Aedan took the hint.

Rising a few minutes later she again looked down at him. Smiling.

She leaned over, laying on top of him, positioning herself so he could return the favor while she tended to him. She looked back at him and smirked, then turned again and began to use her talented mouth in ways that Aedan could simply not resist.

"Holy shit!"

She stopped and looked back again, staring. Aedan stared back and wondered why she'd stopped.

She slid back a little and opened her eyes a little wider. It took a second for him to catch on.

Leliana closed her eyes as he again tasted her, then looked back at him, watching. He was good but...she made a mental note to get him some proper lessons.

She laughed aloud to herself at the thought, which caused Aedan to stop briefly in hurt confusion, she ignored his gaze and went back to the object of her attention...

They had stayed such for some time, drawing it out, until Aedan, hands pressing her bottom down to him, tapped on her a few times and grunted a little.

"Um...Oh gods...Leli,..."

She ignored him and continued. Faster.

He stopped what he was doing and grabbed the bed sheets, ripping them up off the bed, arching his back as she latched onto him with her mouth as if life depended on it.

It did not take long.

Satisfied, and with Aedan spent, she slowly rose and turned, sitting on top of him.

He was breathing heavily and staring up at her. She smiled back and moved beside him, curling up next to him.

"I am a Grey Warden now?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"You drink of the taint to become a Grey Warden yes?" She giggled as she said it.

Aedan laughed. "Not exactly the same. Where did you hear that?"

"Morrigan told me."

Aedan could barely tell, but he thought he detected just a hint of anger directed at herself after she'd said it.

"Ah...I see. What else did she tell you?"

Leliana moved her hand across his stomach, then further south until she had him in her hand again. She slowly began to stroke him.

"Don't change the subject...or...maybe...hold that thought?" Aedan was trying to concentrate.

She looked up at him, eyes innocent. "You want me to stop?"

"Uh...no...but...I..."

She climbed on top of him again and continued using her hand on him. Leaning over she kissed his chest, all while keeping her hand moving.

"Dammit woman..."

She rose quickly and smiled down at him. "We can stop." She lifted herself slightly, moved forward quickly and slid him into her in one smooth motion. "Or not." She began to grind her hips on him.

"You're going to kill me one day, aren't you?"

She smiled again. "Maybe."

She leaned over and kissed him, picking up speed as she did so.

In control, she drew it out as long as possible, stopping, starting, picking up speed. She really was a master. Aedan was completely at her whim.

Finally she allowed him to finish, after her, and she lay atop him, head on his chest.

Sighing, she looked up, rising slightly. She propped herself up and rested her chin in her hand while still laying on him.

"What do you want to know?"

Aedan looked at her. "About what?"

"Maker Aedan! If you are to be killed one day I know how it will happen at least!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means as bright and deadly as you are, a pair of breasts can defeat you by simply making an appearance. Maker knows what might become of you if more were involved..." She still noticed he was not following yet. She sighed.

"Morrigan, Aedan. We have to speak of this at some point. What do you want to know?"

"Oh!...Well...Where to start?...What happened? What did she tell you?"

Leliana lay her head back on his chest and sighed. She carefully composed her thoughts.

"In the forest she came to me and told me that she knew I loved you. That she had watched me watching you the whole time. And that she knew my reasons for being with the Chantry had caused me to hesitate towards you, despite me clearly being drawn to you earlier, that I was afraid, unsure of myself. She...she said she took advantage of that. That she needed you herself so she moved aggressively with you. Later...later she admitted she grew to have very powerful feelings herself..."

"Do you love me?"

She looked up quickly. "Of course I do! What kind of question is that?"

"Well, we've never really discussed it."

"Why should we? Look at our lives Aedan. I'm here now, so are you. We are together. One day you, or I, will be gone and we will not be together. I think...no I hope and pray actually, that we will always find a way back to one another and that those times are few..."

"You don't want more?"

She looked at him seriously. "Do you? Can we even have more? You are a Grey Warden, and soon to be a Warden Commander. I may be a year older than you, but, Maker and who knows what else willing, I'm likely to outlive you by decades. If what Morrigan said is true... Besides..."

She looked off. Sadly.

Aedan turned her head and kissed her gently. "Besides what?"

"Grey Wardens don't have children...normally. Aside from that, right now, at this moment, I have everything else I want already."

"You want children?"

"That won't happen."

"I'm sure they're are ways. I hope so, for Alistair's sake."

"No. Not you. I can't have children Aedan. I was...hurt once. Badly."

Aedan narrowed his eyes as she looked away. She looked...embarrassed. "Marjolaine?"

She shook her head no. "Related...but not her."

"Then..."

She turned quickly on him. "No more."

Aedan noticed the look on her face. It was final. He put a hand on her face and gently brought her to him again. He kissed her for quite some time.

She lay back down on him, wrapping her arms around him a little tighter. Aedan had thoughts but quickly pushed them aside. As she did.

_The past will catch up to us both one day I fear..._

"So what else did Morrigan tell you?"

She closed her eyes for a second, gathering her thoughts again.

"She told me that you would die. That the wardens exist to die. She likened it to a curse, an unnecessary one in her opinion. And she told me you had no idea. Alistair did not know either. She had carefully questioned you both over months and neither of you had any clue as to what you were actually supposed to do."

She rose again and looked him in the eyes.

"She also said there were ancient ways, magic long since thought gone, that could save you. She explained it to me, much like she did to you. I did not really agree at first either, like you, but...well...she was persuasive. And she used my feelings against me. She used hers as well... And the more I thought about it, the more what she said actually began to make sense..."

She sat up quickly. "I worry though. What if we made a mistake...Aedan...what if she made a mistake?"

"With the child?"

Leliana shook her head yes. "Aedan...Morrigan says it will be a child, but I think...I think she really does not know. She was sure it would look like a child, act like a child even, but later..." She paused, then shook her head. "...She was supposed to go back to the Wilds, to her mother. Flemeth knew all that was to follow. Morrigan...she did not. She would not admit it, but it scared her. Not knowing... But her mother...that changed."

Aedan sat up too, eyes wide in thought. "We all rather burned that bridge..."

She nodded to him. "That's why she withdrew. She was searching. Trying to find...something. She never did. I think. Ultimately...and this is rather ironic...she said it was to be a leap of faith. That she believed it was the right thing to do." She laughed a little. "That is what convinced me really. Morrigan...believing in something. Of course it would also save you..." She looked down.

Aedan watched her.

She did not have to explain. He understood.

His thoughts on the subject were probably much more clear than either Morrigan or Leliana's were.

It was selfishness. Pure and simple. The fear of losing something loved. Even as confusing as it had become.

On all their parts.

Aedan rose from the bed and put on his pants. He started walking in front of the bed, pacing. Deep in thought.

_Morrigan had doubts..._

Leliana continued. "So she convinced me to get you to leave her. It was not difficult really. She knew I wanted you. She actually told me to use that, to seduce you even, though I disagreed with her there. As much as I wanted it, after what she'd told me... I actually never intended for us to...well...this... But she was so insistent. She had to be separated from you. Physically. It was crucial in some way. She never would say why. I still wonder at that..."

"Because it was easier for her to leave."

Leliana nodded but looked away, somewhat ashamed it seemed to Aedan, as she spoke. "I know that now of course. Then...she did not tell me that."

She turned back to him and found him watching her. She looked down again. Then slowly back up.

"Most of this you know as well, or guessed. She did not tell me much of what she planned to do after. I know she was to head for the Wilds, but that she would not stay long. After that...only that she would have to walk due to the pregnancy. Changing shape would be dangerous after only a week or so."

Aedan went and sat down on the bed again beside her. She moved behind him and draped her arms around his neck, pressing her naked body into his. She rested her forehead against the back of his head.

She'd dreaded asking this since he'd woken up. But she had to.

She whispered in his ear. "What do you want to do?"

Aedan turned to look at her. He could see she was apprehensive about this. She was unsure of him in some ways, of his relationship and connection with Morrigan. But mostly it was because of the child. Even he had misgivings on Morrigan raising the child on her own. Especially now.

He looked down at his hands. At the ring the witch had given him.

He'd kept it.

A link to her. Though he could not feel anything from it. He wondered if Morrigan could. If she knew what he was doing. What he was feeling.

He looked at Leliana again. She was looking at the ring as well.

Aedan knew, after being captured by Cauthrien and sent to Fort Drakon, that Leliana understood what the ring was for as well.

He gave her a smile and a kiss.

"What can we do? You cannot find that which does not wish to be found."

He moved to pull the ring from his finger but she stopped him.

"No...never." She looked right into his eyes. "Sometimes, some weights must be carried. And remembered. Always."

She pushed the ring back up on his finger and closed her hand around it.

"No more for now." She looked into his eyes and smiled, a little weakly.

They were both quiet for a while. Words were not necessary.

Finally, Aedan rose and put on the rest of his clothes. "I'm hungry. You want anything?"

She smiled but it was still a far away smile. She shook her head. "I'm just going to clean up."

He moved closer to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the bed and standing her up next to him. He put his arms around her waist and pressed her naked body into his. He ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't get too clean. I like you dirty."

She lightened up immediately and grabbed the back of his head, kissing him fiercely while moving her other hand down his chest to his waist, then inside of his pants.

"Get your food." She gripped him firmly and smirked at him. "But hurry back yes."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow to her as she released him and sat on the bed. Aedan moved towards the door.

She stopped him right before he opened it.

"Because when you get back, I'm going to show you how dirty I can be."

* * *

A/N: Effectively the end of part one. Moving witchward next and through Awakenings. Sadly, I'm incredibly busy right now so spacing between chapters could be delayed a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Age: Destiny's Rise

Southern Passes, Frostback Mountains

Day 555 (Dragon Age 9:31, Month 7, Day 15)

* * *

It was the height of summer. Birds were flying, game was plentiful, the roads were clean. The mountain passes were all accessible.

Perfect timing actually.

Still...

"Should it not be warmer this time of year?"

A Dalish elf named Eranthea, a Keeper of a small clan, looked over at her traveling companion.

She was slightly tall for a human woman, pretty with dark hair and mesmerizing yellowish eyes.

"I told you Morrigan. This pass is quite high in altitude. It remains cold up here, year round."

"Yes...I recall." The witch turned and looked behind.

Some one hundred of the Keepers clan was behind. Strung out over more than a mile. Their pace was slow. Thankfully.

She turned to the Keeper. " 'Twill take some time to cross at this pace will it not?"

"Yes. A week." The Keeper pointed west. "But over the fifth peak there lies the downward journey into the Arbor Wilds. The Dales are beyond. They are well suited for travel."

Both women walked on in silence.

Morrigan had intentionally waited until the height of summer to cross. Trekking throughout the mountains over the last year had shown her, firsthand, that they could be treacherous.

And doing so alone was suicidal. Even for one as powerful as her.

_As if I where still as powerful..._

The witch sneered to herself in disgust.

Three and a half months pregnant, her stomach was just beginning to grow. That was expected, though, thankfully, none had yet noticed.

She had experienced the normal sickness associated with her condition. It had been rather mild truth be told. She was initially pleased, and had no trouble moving quickly through the Brecilian and into the Wilds.

But, as time began to pass, and she began to actually feel the life growing within her, she noticed her magical talents had very slowly begun to degenerate.

She could still cast spells, and defend herself if need be. But, not for as long, or with such force as she could have before.

Each week her powers seemed to diminish a little more and she could find no reason, save one, for such an occurrence.

The child.

For the last two months she had searched her books and her mother's grimoire in vain for an answer.

None was found.

It was certainly not normal, according to the tomes, for a mage of any talent level, to lose her powers to a simple pregnancy. Or even for them to degrade for a time.

Which left but one answer.

This was not a normal pregnancy.

So after having spent a month traveling to and staying in the Wilds, as planned, Morrigan had left as quickly as possible after realizing her powers were diminishing. Staying in such a dangerous place without the means to protect herself was terrifying.

She had left much sooner than she had wanted, and had to spend much more time closer to civilization than she had desired to. Fortunately, none had noticed her.

She had stumbled upon this small Dalish tribe a month ago, southwest of Redcliffe, as she waited for the weather to turn before attempting the crossing across the Frostbacks. Traveling north was not an option. The roads were to be avoided.

She sighed to herself. The days walk, not yet two hours old, was already beginning to wear on her.

She was beginning to notice a distinct lack of stamina as well. It was not unusual for her to travel up to thirty miles in a day before. They had all done so many times over the past year, sometimes more. But not now.

_What is happening to me?_

"Morrigan, are you well?"

The witch turned to the Keeper. She was quite short, as most elves were compared to humans. Her features were distinct, her hair looked to be recently turned white.

Morrigan had not asked, but she suspected the Keeper was well over seventy, perhaps much older. Elves, though no longer immortal, still tended to live much longer than humans.

" 'Tis nothing. Only a lack of sleep."

The elf raised an eyebrow. She laughed lightly to herself, shaking her head.

"My dear, I have born two sons and two daughters. I know you are with child."

Morrigan turned sharply. "I...I am not..." The elf's piercing brown eyes changed her mind. There was no point in hiding it now.

She sighed and nodded. " 'Tis true...three months plus two weeks."

The Keeper moved closer to her, placing a hand over the womb gently as they walked. Morrigan, surprising even herself, allowed it.

"The child is strong. Very strong." She moved away and looked up to the witch. "Your first I take it?"

Morrigan nodded.

The elf smiled again. "Always the most difficult. The days walks will prove harder the farther along you are. I can provide some potions to assist."

"I would be grateful."

The elder elf nodded. "I'll make some tonight then." She turned again, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Shall I even ask?"

Morrigan looked over to her and shook her head. "No...'twould be best you did not."

"As you wish Len Asha'belannar."

Morrigan stopped walking and stared at her. The Keeper stopped as well.

Seeing the look in the young woman's eyes, the Keeper spoke first.

"I know. I knew before you even spoke to us. The Woman of Many Years is known to all Keepers. Her daughters are sometimes not recognized as they usually differ, but you stand out."

Morrigan started walking again and spoke quietly.

"How did you know?"

"The eyes dear girl. And the magic drips off you...Worry not. Your mother has not been seen in these parts, or any parts to my knowledge, for well over two years."

Morrigan looked at her intently. The elf clearly believed she and her mother had parted on less than stellar terms. Her curiosity was more than piqued.

"She has been...rather busy."

The Keeper laughed. "She always is."

"So you know her?"

"I know of your mother. I have not seen her in fifty years myself. Keepers and their apprentices will often seek her counsel when passing through the Korcari Wilds. Those trips are rather rare now however."

Morrigan watched her as she spoke. The Keeper turned to her.

"You have questions no doubt?"

"Thousands."

* * *

They camped for the night on a small plateau between two peaks. Progress was slow but that was to be expected.

Morrigan had spent the rest of the day gathering her thoughts and forming questions as the Keeper, Eranthea, had need to tend to other duties.

She knew of course of the connection her mother had always maintained with the Dalish clans, but as she had aged, that contact had first slowed, then ground to a halt. She could not remember any after she had been maybe ten, twelve at the most.

Sitting by the newly lit fire she frowned. It still bothered her that she did not know exactly how old she was. She could distinctly remember fifteen separate cycles of the sun. Years as she later learned they were called. She could also remember parts of five more.

Given the tendency for memories to form more coherently after the age of four, she suspected she was between twenty three and twenty seven.

She smiled to herself at the teasing Aedan had once given her for not knowing, and at her rather surprising act of violence against him for suggesting it was probably closer to thirty then twenty.

He had been attempting to jest with her then, but she had no such experience with such things at the time.

She had smacked him across the face and pushed him, hard. He had stumbled, falling directly into the fire. She had been terrified she had hurt him, frantically putting out the flames as he screamed.

It had taken her a few seconds to realize he was actually laughing and in no pain at all.

"Morrigan?"

She was staring at the flames, lost in thought, again, when she finally noticed Eranthea sitting beside her. Her arm was extended with a vial of some liquid. A dark substance lined the bottom while the top was much more clear.

She took the vial and looked at the contents, smelling it as well. Elfroot and mushrooms could be smelled, clearly, but the rest she could not place.

"What is it?"

"Six parts elfroot, two parts mushrooms, two parts crushed lifestone, a concentrator and distillation each, plus, and this is key, a very small dose of purified lyrium dust. The lyrium can be difficult to locate. It is called Suledin Da'Dorf in our tongue. In common it means the endurance of the grey."

Morrigan nearly dropped the vial. Recovering, she shook her head and laughed.

"Fitting..."

The elf looked at her strangely, not following. "The lyrium always goes in last and must not be shaken until ready for consumption. This is not a potion that can be made and stored. It loses it's value if you do, and can even be detrimental to some. You should have no trouble as you are a mage."

Morrigan looked down at her belly. "Will it hurt the child?"

"No. In fact, it should calm the child actually. Though once a day only. And never more than four or five days in a row. More is inadvisable."

Nodding, she shook the contents and downed it quickly. It tasted as almost any other potion would, bland and grainy. It seemed to have little effect.

She looked to the Keeper.

"It takes a few minutes to work into your system."

"My thanks."

Both sat for a full minute before speaking. Morrigan could feel her body rejuvenating, slowly.

"I can only assume, as no daughter of Asha'belannar has ever been seen at your age, much less a pregnant one, that much has happened."

Morrigan snorted. " 'Tis aptly put to say the least."

The Keeper smiled. "Well then...I must say I am curious."

Morrigan looked at her, then to her clan spread out over the field they were encamped on.

" 'Twould perhaps be best, for us all, if you remain curious."

The Keeper followed her gaze, then looked back at the witch.

"Very well. But answer me this. Are you a threat to us by being here?"

"No. I am an apostate, but Templars pose you little threat. Darkspawn are a threat to us all..."

_Perhaps more so to me now however..._

She continued.

"My mother will be most displeased should she find me, but only with me, and she would not risk the child. And 'tis safe to assume she is in no condition to do so at the moment."

Eranthea nodded satisfactorily. "I shall accept your word Len Asha'belannar. But only because of who you are."

Morrigan looked curious. The Keeper smiled.

"Your mother, whatever your problems, has always been a friend to our people. We have routinely sought her out when traveling the Wilds for advice and information. She has usually been accommodating, even friendly to us. When we could find her that is. I suspect our meetings have always been only at her direction."

Morrigan nodded. "I remember such a meeting when I was very young. A clan had come through the Wilds and camped nearby. I remember playing with the children for a time. Later I recall another clan but only a few came that time. I have seen none since."

"Many have gone north over these last two decades. The Orlesian humans are very intolerant towards us. Ferelden grows more populated than before. Incidents increase. Many chose to leave as a result."

"I should think the population issue has been rectified for a time."

The Keeper frowned. "We all lost many this last year. This clan included."

Morrigan put her head down. She was trying but sometimes...

"My apologies...I sometimes have difficulty with..."

The Keeper held up her hand. "No. Your mother is the same. It is the truth. Nothing more."

The elf turned to the fire and stoked it. Having little effect she cast a flame spell and the timbers reheated immediately.

"Ask me then child."

Morrigan had thought all day regarding what to ask. Now here, she could think of little.

Seeing this Eranthea smiled. "We shall start with you then. You are clearly past your second decade correct?"

Morrigan nodded. "Most likely in the middle years of it."

"Well, you would perhaps be the first we have ever seen at such an age. Fifty years ago, when as a First, I visited your mother with our Keeper. She taught me shapeshifting. We studied animal forms, became them, learned of them. She was a terrific, if perhaps a little harsh, teacher. Her daughter learned with us. She would have been fifteen, sixteen maybe."

" 'Tis about the time she taught me as well."

"Yes. Discipline is harder to come by with the young. Best to wait she always said. Anyway, years later, maybe ten, another clan went through the Wilds and they did the same. Her daughter then was but a child of five, perhaps a little younger."

"Was Flemeth...my mother, was she younger?"

"No. Descriptions have always varied a little of course, but Asha'belannar has always been an older human woman, at least by appearance. We know she can change many shapes, and many have guessed she can even change her age, but no clan has ever witnessed this."

Morrigan was shocked.

"Then why..."

"There are stories of what happens to the children of course. We never considered it our place to ask."

"I have heard them all I'm sure. Mother would even tell them to me as a child. But...I had thought..."

She looked at the Keeper, a thought dawning on her. She reached into her pack and pulled out Flemeth's Grimoire, handing it gently to the Keeper.

"Can you read this?"

The elder mage opened the book gently, dragging her fingers lightly across the pages. She looked up at Morrigan.

"Where did you get this?"

" 'Twas my mother's. A book of spells and such. It contains a great deal of information. I can read it as she taught me how as a child, but I must confess, I do not know the language."

"It is dead. There are none alive who speak it."

"You recognize it?"

"The words? Yes. The name. No. I doubt any would know the name to be honest. We too have some books written in the language. It is said to be very old. Arlathan old."

"Could it be ancient Elvish?"

The Keeper shook her head. "No. We cannot write or read it as well as before of course, but recognizing it would prove no issue. This is something...else. Similar to be sure, perhaps related even. But not the same."

Morrigan narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Most strange. Would it be possible for me to read some of these books while we travel?"

Eranthea nodded. "I see no harm in it."

She gently closed the book and handed it back to Morrigan. The witch carefully wrapped it back up and placed it in her pack.

"The Grimoire claims my mother uses magic to overtake her daughters. To assume their bodies in an effort to stay young."

"Yes. We have heard such things before. They do not seem accurate however with what has actually been seen. I think it a rumor, a tale, misdirection even. Perhaps even begun by Asha'belannar herself."

Morrigan nodded. "I am beginning to think that now as well."

_Especially given where the first book was found..._

Thinking back, the real Grimoire, if it could even be called such, contained the same information but at greater detail with far greater latitude for interpretation. In retrospect it could perhaps have been an indication for many things and not just the overtaking of another body.

"You did not see it before?"

"No... I did not."

The elf watched Morrigan as she stared into the fire again.

"I see..."

Morrigan asked another question. "Do your people believe my mother's daughters are actually her children, by birth?"

"No. It is believed they are chosen. Many years ago...over a hundred actually, a clan passed this way and fell into a conflict with some humans. Your mother saved the clan and killed all the humans. Save one."

"A child?"

"Yes. A very young female. With magical talents." Eranthea stirred the fire. "A favor is always asked by your mother as well when visits are made. A gift for a gift. It is custom. On one occasion that gift was to be a child."

"When?"

"Many, many years ago. The tale has been told for centuries. My grandmother told me the tale when she was one hundred and six. Her grandmother told her at one hundred and twenty two. It goes back farther then that. Much farther."

"Only the one child then? Just that one time?"

"For us yes. As far as others are concerned? We do not know Morrigan."

Morrigan's mind was turning a thousand miles an hour.

Eranthea stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Enough for tonight child. It will be a long day tomorrow. The journey is long and we shall have more time. Do you still plan on leaving us in the Dales?"

"Yes. 'Tis necessary. I fear now I need to be stationary for the birth. I had thought to do so elsewhere to be honest but a...friend I suppose, has seen fit to inform me of a suitable location. 'Tis not far from the Dales."

"Very well. In the morning try making the potion we spoke of. It usually lasts for six to eight hours. It should get you through the day. It is not advisable to take it after your seventh month however, so you should be static by then."

Morrigan nodded. "I shall be then. My thanks again. I...I am only recently accustomed to such things. 'Tis still a shock at times..."

"We Dalish understand that very well. Sleep well."

She walked back to her tent, leaving Morrigan alone.

She stared into the fire for nearly an hour before laying down in her small tent and falling asleep.

* * *

Imperial Highway, Southern Outskirts of Montsimmard

Day 600

* * *

"Fifty!"

Morrigan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. At any point before five months ago she might have killed the man for such an outrageously blatant attempt at extortion, but now she simply dumped the silver on the counter and held out her hand.

The man passed her a key and pointed towards the stairs. "Second floor, third door on the left."

Not speaking, she turned and walked up the stairs.

She had left the Dalish a week ago in the Deauvin Flats, north of the Arbor Wilds at the west end of the Dales. She had decided to stay with them for an extra week. Eranthea had been a fountain of information and, well, truth be told, she liked the company.

She departed a friend. The clan had even provided a halla for her. An act of kindness and respect not lost on her. She had released the halla near the highway. It would find its way back. They always did.

She'd decided over the last weeks she much preferred the company of the Dalish to humans. The crook downstairs running this so called inn she was staying the night in did not help her opinions of the humans encountered of late.

Though human herself, she always identified more with the elves. Well, the Dalish, free and untamed as they were. City elves were sheep...

Opening the door she sighed.

_What a dump..._

The bed was small, but would do for a night. The wash basin and tub were filthy, but the water appeared clean in the buckets beside it. The rest was not important.

She dropped her packs on the floor and lay down on the bed.

Her stomach was clearly visible now but still concealable with the proper clothes.

_Five months...four more of this...what have I done..._

She sighed, closing her eyes.

_I did what I must...what I had to do..._

Hands went to her eyes. They were misty.

Sitting up, angry with herself for lacking control of her emotions, she rose from the bed and grabbed a heavy brush from the table near the wash basin. She started to clean off the mildew caked onto the stone of the tub.

She thanked whatever gods the Dalish worshiped for the potion the Keeper Eranthea had taught her. Without it she doubted she would be here yet. Or at all.

The end of each day was now a struggle to stay awake. Exhaustion was becoming common. More so than what had to be normal for a pregnancy.

And magic.

Her magic was now severely diminished.

She had cast an electrical storm yesterday in the woods before reaching the highway. It was the first major spell tried in many weeks. The storm had bristled at first, powerful and strong, bringing a smile to her face.

Then it had simply died after five seconds. Her mana drained. Completely consumed.

She could not explain it.

The child was also worrying her. There was no kicking, no squirming. No movement at all.

She knew the child was well due to the strong heartbeat felt, and the constant growth was normal. All seemed as it should be. Still...

It seemed to her that she was carrying a stoic, meditating monk inside her and not a child.

She found it disconcerting.

Looking down at the tub, she felt it clean enough. She poured the water into it and lit the coals beneath.

She waited, staring off into space.

She was lonely.

All her life she had been alone, even with Flemeth, which was the same as being alone. It was never an issue.

Now, even five months removed from the others, and only a week from the Dalish clan, she found herself wishing for company.

_Cursed child...manipulating my emotions..._

It was easier to blame it all on the pregnancy, but she knew better.

She spoke to her belly.

"I shall endeavor to stop blaming you..."

She stood and began to disrobe. She missed her usual attire. Sleek and sexy, she enjoyed the looks it used to get. Now...now she could no longer fit in the pants. And the blouse...nevermind.

Sliding into the warm water she lay back and closed her eyes. Relaxing had its benefits, but also its drawbacks. The magical link she'd created was felt clearly when relaxed. She began to feel the emotions again coming through it. Clearly.

His emotions.

The ring was still on him. Still emitting to her what he felt, after all this time. After all she'd done.

He was happy now...well, most of the time. She knew he still thought of her. But...but he clearly had strong feelings now for another. She knew who.

A few tears began to form in her eyes and she wiped them away.

_It had to be done..._

"At least it worked...the fool has not followed..."

Regret would on occasion consume her briefly. Now was such a time.

_'Tis the pregnancy no doubt..._

She closed her eyes again. Things had not exactly played out as she had planned.

_'Twas foolish to fall so far. And more so to sic that girl on him after...though necessary...and mother dear... _

Opening her eyes she pushed it from her mind. She gathered her thoughts on other matters, recently found. Matters that, perhaps, could sway many things.

Matters that needed attending to.

* * *

Shores of Lake Celestine, Orlesian Heartlands

Day 620

* * *

Morrigan stood atop a high cliff, overlooking the gorgeous Lake Celestine.

She was impressed.

The vista was amongst the most beautiful she had ever seen. The lake spread out wide for miles, forests dotted the landscape with but a few, very small towns, hamlets really, lining the lake. On the outskirts of these tiny hamlets stood ornate homes, many palatial.

Pulling a piece of parchment from her pack she opened it. It was a map. Hand drawn but easily understood and readable.

Markers and directions were indicated. She recognized them all. Seeing her intended destination, she began to walk back down the hill towards the lakefront.

Two hours later she stood in front of a fairly large mansion. It was not as large as those seen from the cliff, but it was well built and well situated.

Most importantly, this one was farther away from the others, down a winding, tree laden path. It was not visible from the roads. In fact, without knowing it was there, it could be missed entirely.

Standing in front of the main doors she tried the handles. Both were locked, as expected.

She backtracked to the steps, sat down, and pulled her pack around, opening it.

Digging in the pack for ten minutes, she finally found what she was looking for.

She pulled out an amulet, shaped like a wheel. It was of religious make, given to those seeking inspiration, or for those in need of succor and shelter with the chantry.

Morrigan smirked as she turned it over in her fingers.

_Such irony..._

Pressing her fingernail against the lip on the inside, the wheel popped open and a small key fell out. Morrigan picked it up and rose, heading back to the door.

She inserted the key into the lock and turned.

The door opened.

She turned, grabbed her pack and closed the amulet again, placing the key carefully back inside first. She walked through the doors, inside.

"Maker's breath indeed..."

The house was gorgeous, albeit quite dusty and dirty. It looked as though it befitted a noble of perhaps high rank with moderate, more common sense tastes.

A rarity in Orlais from what she had been told.

It was clear however that none had been here for quite some time.

Walking along the marble floors she wiped her hands across a staircase rail, rubbing the dirt off on her pants as it was filthy.

Checking each room she found more than what she expected. Ornate but comfortable furniture was in each room. Clothes were found in closets, well made and expensive. Even the views outside the windows where fantastic.

"My word."

She turned, heading towards the kitchen. Finding no food, as expected, she made a note to stock up as quickly as possible for the duration.

Heading down some stairs, to a room built beneath the ground, she quickly decided that this was where she would stay.

Small windows let in light and large candle stands lined the walls. Bookshelves with perhaps a thousand books dotted the entire room. A small chamber to the right contained a moderate sized bed and with a wash room next to it.

"Yes. This will do just fine."

She walked up to the bookshelves and perused the books. Most were frivolous. Orlesian romances and such stories told by fools with too much imagination and not enough sense.

_Typical..._

Others were more to her liking. She even noticed some more elven books, even a few on magic, mostly Tevinter in origin.

She looked to the left and found a large fireplace.

Walking back up the stairs, she walked out the rear doors, standing on a large deck overlooking the lake, and looked around. Finding what she was looking for she grabbed four cut logs and walked back to the stairs, heading directly for the fireplace.

Placing the logs in the hearth she shot a fire spell at them and opened her eyes in complete shock.

Nothing happened.

She tried again, concentrating deeply, but only a tiny amount of flame came out. No where near enough to ignite the wood by itself.

She sat on the floor in total shock.

She placed a hand on her stomach, just beginning to expand to where she could no longer hide it. She looked down at it.

"What is happening to me?"

* * *

A/N: Quickly done. The next may take a week as I'll be busy and we are chronologically about to hit Awakenings. I'll skip the vast majority of that, focusing on other people instead of Aedan, but bring the characters into the story, some more than others. It gets more interesting from here I think. Before was a little fluffy and explanation heavy perhaps.

I'd love to know if anyone is even reading this but the site seems broken, again, on my end. So I'll just assume...many thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Age: Destiny's Rise

Brecilian Passage, Northwest of Gwaren

Day 620 (Dragon Age 9:31, Month 9, Day 20)

* * *

"I don't care woman. I do not think it is a good idea for you to go by yourself, that's all."

"I am a big girl, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to babysit me."

Aedan shook his head. "I am not babysitting anyone Leliana, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be waltzing back into a country you basically had to run away from, or die, by yourself. Honestly, I'd rather you not go at all."

"Maker's breath Aedan, it was over four yours ago. And Marjolaine is dead. No one will even recognize me."

Aedan looked at the bard, walking beside him on the road.

She looked exactly the same to him, aside from her hair being a little longer, now touching her shoulders.

He turned his head, looking behind at Zevran, who had remained strangely quiet throughout the quasi argument.

"Does she look different Zev?"

"Only more beautiful."

Leliana laughed loudly. "I told you Zev, I like to make informed decisions. Pull it out and maybe we will talk. Until then, flattery will get you nowhere."

The elf smiled back, laughing with her.

Both of them had been playing this game for a month. Zevran because Aedan had let it slip that he and Leliana both had slept with Isabella before. Together. Leliana because of Zevran's reaction.

Zevran had been hurt he had not been included. He did introduce them after all. He had even dropped the hint to the bard that Isabella was very much into those sorts of things.

Ever since he'd been toying with Leliana. Suggesting things even Aedan found slightly disturbing. She seemed to enjoy it though.

Aedan just shook his head, knowing it would go nowhere, he hoped, and looked beyond Zevran, back along the line of people following them on the road from Gwaren.

Alistair and Anora were in the middle of a company of soldiers, some of the more prominent local nobility with them still. A ceremony was had a few days prior where Bann Cedric had been named the new Teyrn of Gwaren.

Cedric was a elderly man, tough and full of spite. He was a veteran of the wars with Orlais and very popular as a no-nonsense, easy going Bann who liked to drink and play cards with his people in the local taverns. His family was well respected and liked, which made his rise more tolerable. The fact the man had no known enemies, and had managed to keep his forces both intact and out of the civil war, made him an easy choice.

Aedan rather liked the man. His father had as well as he recalled. It was a good choice. Corren, his eldest, would succeed him. He was years older than Aedan, so they had never met before, but he seemed very much like his father.

Alistair rather liked them both. Anora initially preferred another, but deferred after but a short debate.

She and Alistair had finally married last month. It had been a grand affair, thousands had attended. The country had virtually stopped for a week.

A hero king, a noble queen. It was storybook material according to some.

The people had eaten it up. Both were proving to be much more popular than anyone had previously thought possible. Anora with her decisive leadership and tireless work ethic. Alistair with his goofy charm and commonplace, easy going demeanor.

The country was being quickly rebuilt, people were busy, trade was beginning to flow freely once again. Times looked to be headed in the right direction.

Finally.

Aedan glanced again back at his friend and king. He was actually walking quite close to Anora. It brought a smile to his face. Their relationship, not to mention marriage, was something of a gamble that seemed to be working.

He shifted his gaze to Leliana as she was still playfully jabbing at Zevran.

He and Leliana had spent much of the previous six weeks in Highever with Fergus.

Aedan had mixed feelings on the trip, but Leliana had insisted. In the end it had worked out rather well. Though Fergus was just not the same.

_As if I am..._

He turned back to Leliana. "Why do you want to go to Orlais now anyway?"

"I told you. I have matters left unattended. I did leave rather abruptly. I'd like to see if my things are still there, see some old friends maybe. Perhaps even visit Lady Celene's grave and properly pay my respects. I never got the chance before. That has always bothered me..."

Aedan could understand all that. But the timing was atrocious.

"But I can't go."

She stepped closer and put an arm around his waist. "You're so sweet!" She stood on her toes and kissed his check. "But you have duties and I think it best if I don't interfere in Grey Warden business, yes."

Aedan snarled, mumbling quietly. "Fucking darkspawn..."

Surprisingly, darkspawn attacks were again becoming more frequent. Raids in the Bannorn and along the northern coast were becoming almost daily occurrences. A contingent of twenty Orlesian wardens had arrived in Amaranthine two weeks ago to help rebuild the order. He was currently supposed to take command of them early next month.

He was not looking forward to it.

"You could still come. You've probably fought more darkspawn than these Orlesian wardens anyway. Besides, I could use the cultural assistance in dealing with them."

"Of that I have no doubt, but I won't be long Aedan. And when I get back I'll join you then. It's...it's just been so long. I'd like to go back. Besides, Anora said we are to travel there officially late next year anyway. I can scout things out and gather some information before. Believe me, someone needs too..."

Aedan hated it when she made sense. And it was true, Alistair and Anora were to both venture to Val Royeaux in just under a year for what was being called a post Blight conference of nations, meant to reinforce old treaties and solidify alliances in times of Blight. Empress Celene had even sent a personal message inviting them early. Other leaders from the other nations of Thedas were supposed to join them soon after. Even the Grey Wardens were to attend, which meant Aedan was to go as well.

He looked forward to that almost as much as he looked forward to his calling.

_Actually, I'd prefer the calling I think..._

He sighed. "Fine. But do you have to go alone? Take Zev."

The elf smirked. "Yes. Take Zevran."

Aedan looked at his face. "Nevermind..."

The elf laughed.

Aedan turned back to Leliana. "I still don't like it but you're right. I guess. Promise me..."

He stopped cold and held up a hand.

He quickly turned towards Alistair. He had the same look.

Used to the look, Leliana and Zevran had already drawn weapons. The elf immediately ran back towards Alistair and Anora. Aedan began barking out orders.

"Circle the King and Queen! Defensive positions! Darkspawn approach!"

Weapons were drawn across the party. He turned to Leliana.

"We've no mages. Kill any emissaries first."

She nodded and scanned the right, then left. Aedan pointed left. She nodded and notched an arrow.

"Left! Two to one in front!"

Men shuffled, twice as many moving left. The rest fell in around the king and the others. Alistair, to his credit, was fighting his own men to get near the front, but they would not let him.

Aedan drew a wicked looking sword made for him by Levi Dryden's brother Mikhael. He'd called it Starfang. Aedan just liked how effectively it had cut through damn near everything, whatever it was called.

He left Asturian's Might in its sheath and walked calmly towards the left end of the road. Leliana cautiously followed.

Through the sparse treeline, darkspawn could be seen running rapidly through the forest. There had to be over a hundred, perhaps more. They seemed to be not paying their party any attention at all.

_Strange..._

Not sooner then two seconds after the thought crossed his mind, three broke ranks and made straight for them.

Aedan heard a thrum, followed by a light ting, beside him as Leliana had let loose an arrow.

The lead darkspawn, a large hurlock, fell as the arrow notched directly into his skull, dropping him immediately. The two genlocks on either side howled in rage but did not continue. Instead they turned and ran, catching up with the rest of what looked to be a large raiding party.

Leliana notched another arrow and raised the bow higher, eyeing the trees and the genlocks as they ran. Aedan placed a hand on her arm stopping her.

They both shared a glance.

"Should I kill another?"

Aedan shook his head. "No...let them go...I...what are they doing? They clearly sensed us...why leave?"

"Whatever it is, they are in a hurry."

Aedan turned and caught Alistair's eye. He waved him over. Zevran followed. Aedan shouted an order.

"Stay on guard! Surround the Queen!"

Several men followed the king as he ran towards Aedan.

Once there, Alistair looked at all the darkspawn running, now far in front, moving away quickly.

"What?" The king looked to Aedan, pure confusion on his face.

Aedan nodded. "Exactly. Most did not even turn to look at me. Only three broke ranks."

"But...that's just stupid..."

Aedan nodded. Both wardens could feel the sensation of nearby darkspawn lessen as they ran even farther away.

He turned around and looked to the group commander. "Send three men ahead to South Reach. Your fastest runners. Warn them and have them spread word, just in case."

The man nodded and turned, pointing out three and giving the orders.

Alistair looked at Aedan.

"What could possibly cause them to run away like that? And where are they going in such a hurry?"

Aedan did not know.

He had a sneaking suspicion he soon would however.

* * *

Royal Palace, Denerim

Day 627

* * *

In one of the lower levels of the palace, several stories beneath the ground, sat a large, round room containing only a huge table with no chairs. Paintings of histories great generals lined the walls. Between each were intricate weapons stands and suits of armor from days long past.

Alistair had been shown the room shortly after the final battle with the Archdemon by the castle chamberlain. He had not been back since.

It had bothered him a little the first time he'd walked in.

Cailan had a permanent map of lower Thedas, made of intricately carved stone no less, affixed to the large table. It was easily twenty five feet by twenty feet. Huge by any maps standards.

Anora had told him Cailan would spend hours down here, moving pieces representing armies across the map, as if playing some game.

Alistair remembered standing there as she'd spoke, in shock. He'd swore he'd have the room turned in to something else, but had forgotten about it during all the rebuilding.

Now, much to his chagrin, it might actually prove somewhat useful.

His three army commanders were standing to one side. One was missing.

Oghren, having agreed to take a senior position in the army, had abruptly resigned two months ago. He'd run into Felsi in the markets.

A very pregnant Felsi.

They'd quickly married and she'd given birth to a baby boy not twenty days ago.

The crusty dwarf had been living a quiet, only semi-drunken existence since. At least at last word.

Aedan, Leliana and Zevran all stood next to Anora, off to the side as the commanders where reporting on known locations of darkspawn, all in the north of the country now, to the king and some other assorted nobility.

Apparently the little party they'd seen on the way back to the city had not been the only one. In fact, not fewer than thirty such parties had been seen over the last week.

Something was happening. And that something was concentrated in the northeast, along the coast.

The men had finished marking the map and were now pointing out potential targets, vulnerable locations and available men.

Aedan wished it was a waste of time, but he knew it wasn't.

He was now set to leave for Vigil's Keep in the morning and assume, officially, the title Warden Commander. The Orlesian wardens had already sent word after arriving that matters were not entirely well. Darkspawn attacks had dramatically increased. Much more frequent than they should have been.

No one could guess as to why so soon after a Blight's end.

Privately, though he suspected Leliana and Alistair had similar thoughts, he feared greatly it might have something to do with the rather unorthodox ending to that last Blight.

The unease and displeasure associated before with his new position was suddenly gone.

He was a Grey Warden after all.

The raiding party running past them last week had reminded him rather abruptly.

_And if this is somehow my fault..._

He and Zevran had been practicing and training rather intensely since. Leliana would join in on occasion but she seemed to have other matters ongoing.

She would not speak of them however. Only offering that since she was to leave for Orlais in a month, Anora had suddenly given her a tremendous amount to do.

She had relented and taken a position at court as well not two days ago. Title less like Zevran. Unlike the elf, not one soul had grumbled over her appointment, despite what some considered her questionable heritage.

Being the lover of the Hero of Ferelden apparently had some advantages.

"So that, your majesty, is where we stand."

Alistair nodded to the man speaking. "Very well. I think it best we contain it with the army to the south. Teyrn Cousland has sent word. He can contain it to the west as well. The oceans can tend to the rest. The wardens and allies can then proceed to get to the bottom of this inside Amaranthine itself."

The king looked to Aedan. The warden nodded back.

"I'll depart in the morning, With twenty wardens, and the new recruits to join us shortly after, we should be able to at least make some headway, depending on just how large this problem is."

"Let me know once you find out Aedan. We'll gather troops if need be and send them to help."

Aedan nodded. "Very well. Are we finished gentlemen?"

The three commanders nodded.

Aedan turned to Alistair. "With your leave then. I have some matters that need tending to before I depart."

"Of course. I'll see you off in the morning."

Aedan nodded to all and walked out the door, followed by Leliana, Zevran and Anora.

"Warden...if I might have a word quickly?"

Aedan looked at Anora and then to the others. Zevran walked off. Leliana followed. Out of earshot, Anora spoke.

"I have a request."

Aedan raised an eyebrow. Anora continued.

"One of my personal guards wishes to become a Grey Warden. I've tried to convince her otherwise but her mind is set. I cannot change it. Would you consent to have her join you tomorrow? If she is worthy then I would ask she be allowed to join."

Aedan frowned a little. He had some major reservations about this part of the job, knowing what he knew. It would be necessary though.

"Anora...I think..."

"I know Aedan...I know..." She sighed and motioned for him to follow. "Her name is Mhairi. She is quite good with a sword in my opinion, though I realize I am no competent judge. She excelled in the army before being transferred to me."

She turned towards the stairs and they both headed up.

"I've tried to get her to change her mind. She's a beautiful girl and we've grown quite close these last months, but her dreams are ever present. She desires this greatly."

"No husband to keep her back here I take it?"

"No. She is incredibly stubborn...and Aedan...please do not..."

"Maker's breath Anora, I won't. Why do you all think I'm some whore?"

She smiled. "Sorry. I don't actually. Your relationship with Leliana...it's beautiful to see you two together, it really is. But Alistair talks at times..."

"Ugh. Say no more."

She laughed. "Yes. Though I do recall rumors from before you were a Grey Warden. Were you not thrown unceremoniously out of Cumberland and the Free Marches? Something about a string of married women and daughters of nobles?"

"That happened to a different person Anora. That boy died..."

She actually touched his arm. "I'm sorry...I did not mean to..."

Aedan nodded. "It's alright. It's just things before...they're just not settled. Fergus...he tries, and so do I but..."

"I understand that actually. I feel the same."

Aedan stopped walking. He looked at her. "I am sorry."

She nodded. "So am I."

Both started walking again, uncomfortable about the loses sustained. His family murdered by Howe, her father likely involved. Her father then killed by him directly.

It was an odd set of circumstances to say the least.

The fact that they were civil, and even friendly most of the time, was a major accomplishment in and of itself.

Her next words however sucked the comfort right out of the air.

"I have another favor as well Aedan. One of a rather personal nature."

He looked over at her as they both entered the royal chambers.

"Yes?"

She sighed and looked around, stepping a little closer to him.

"Before you leave, will you for the love of the Maker, have a talk with Alistair?"

He looked curious. "What about?"

She looked around again and then back to him. He'd seen that look before. From many a woman. He laughed aloud, thinking back over his own clumsy beginnings in dealings with the opposite sex.

"Aedan, it is not funny."

"Did he tell you?"

"What? That he was a virgin? I could tell that from the moment I met him. He's incredibly endearing and sweet. I've grown quite fond of him, though he's a bit talkative and nervous in some ways, even still. However...he...he...well...he seems prone to...shall we say...a disturbing lack of stamina..."

Aedan burst out laughing. He moved to the couch and sat down, trying to stifle his outburst.

Anora was not pleased. "You will not tell him I said so! Understood? His other attributes are well above adequate...surprisingly so even...but...well..."

He shook his head, still laughing. "No no, my lips are sealed. But I'm not the one to ask this of. Honestly, we've had this talk a few times Anora. Hell, I even tried to get him to go to the Pearl a few times first, you know, to kind of settle him a bit, and he just won't do it."

She looked at him rather oddly. "Well...I'm not sure what to make of that actually. Part of me is glad he did not. The other part however wishes he had."

"Talk to Leliana about it. She'll embarrass the hell out of him of course, but she's much more suited to giving him pointers than I am. He just won't listen to me."

Anora sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. Will you ask her please? And by the mercy of the Maker, don't let him know we spoke of this."

Aedan rose, laughing again. "Alright. Done. I'll see you in the morning."

Anora smiled a little. "Yes. Good night. And Aedan..."

He turned.

"Mhairi?"

Aedan sighed. Shaking his head. "Very well. She can come."

* * *

"...Pull my hair!"

Aedan leaned over and grabbed Leliana's hair tightly, making her arch her back as she lay flat on her stomach, arms outstretched in front of her, hands grabbing at the side of the bed, gripping it tightly.

He turned her head and kissed her roughly, leaning into her even more.

She let out a low, guttural, moan and started to shake beneath him.

It had been almost six months since the Archdemon's slaying. In those six months, they had spent almost all of it together.

Now, with tomorrow bringing a new wrinkle, they both knew they were to be separated for what could be a good sized period of time.

Arriving back in the room first, Leliana had basically attacked Aedan as he walked in the door.

They were going at it for the fourth time now. Each somewhat more rougher than the last.

Aedan had noticed, over a protracted period of time, that she had grown very comfortable with him.

Not that she was not comfortable before of course. But he'd thought he noticed a slight bit of reservation before. Just a hint of unease regarding certain things.

Not so much any more.

Whatever had been the cause of it, and he thought he knew, she had decided to utterly let herself go with him.

As good as things were before, they were fantastic now.

She looked back at him, a gleam in her eyes as he leaned over her, propped up by both arms. He lowered himself and kissed her again.

She bit his lower lip and pulled his arms out from under him, bringing him directly down on top of her. He never broke stride.

She shuddered again, shaking rather violently beneath him this time as she climaxed once again.

He moved both hands beneath her, cupping both of her breasts, and followed, erupting inside of her, causing her to scream out one more time.

Both lay there, intertwined for awhile. Aedan placed his head on the back of hers, breathing her in. Trying to burn the smell into his mind.

Slowly, he lifted himself up and moved off of her, laying beside her on the bed.

She giggled. "There is no way I'll be walking tomorrow."

He laughed and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I'll have no choice there I'm afraid."

Her mood darkened a little and she looked away briefly. Aedan noticed.

"You can still come."

She turned back to him. "No. I can't. I have to go. I really need to do this. Besides, Anora has a huge list she's working on now. Ugh...I never should have told her."

"She can't resist can she?"

"No. I really don't mind. It will give me something to do. It would be a waste to travel all that way and stay for a week only, yes. I might as well be busy. "

"When does the ship leave?"

"Three weeks."

Aedan closed his eyes and sighed. Leliana moved and climbed on top of him. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"Again?"

She smiled. "Not yet. I still can't feel my legs." She laid her head on his chest. "This one bothers me a little Aedan. Something is different this time isn't it?" She looked up after she'd said it.

He nodded. "Yes. I've even had some dreams lately. Different from before, but there. Alistair has too."

"Different how?" She ran a hand through his still very short hair. She'd fought hard to get him to keep it that way. She liked the stubble and rough texture right after each cutting. In turn she'd agreed to grow hers out. Something she had not done since...well. What seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Less intense. More subdued. Before it was like being smacked with a hammer each night. Now it's more like someone is biting my ankles. It's difficult to explain. Not as dangerous or foreboding, but something is there that is very wrong regardless."

"Well...I am sure you can handle it."

He smiled, tugging at her hair a little. She smirked and kissed his chest.

"Not yet."

Aedan sighed, then remembered a previous conversation. He smiled as he spoke.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Before you leave, you need to teach Alistair how to please a woman."

Leliana shot up. "What!"

Aedan laughed. "I spoke to Anora...she..." Leliana cut him off.

"Why me?"

"I've already tried. Several times. He just gets flustered and embarrassed, then changes the subject with me. He won't do that with you...well, he definitely will be embarrassed, but he wouldn't dare change the subject. He'll be too interested in what you have to say."

"Aedan...he once asked me if I was female. How can I help him there?"

Aedan smiled and poked her breast with his finger. "You're a girl?"

She grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it repeatedly. He laughed under the assault.

She sighed and leaned back. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just talk to him. Tell him what girls like. Give him some pointers maybe? I don't know."

She frowned. Thinking. "Why not Zevran..." Both looked at one another. "...okay nevermind."

She pursed her lips, thinking again. Suddenly, she smirked at Aedan, moving her hands slowly back down his body.

"Alistair is cute. I could show him..."

Aedan's eyes opened wide. He grabbed her rear and swung her around on the bed, landing on top of her.

"I'm not enough for you am I?" He brushed her hair from her eyes as he said it.

"Not really." She giggled underneath him.

Aedan smiled back. "Perhaps I should try harder then?"

"Harder would be a start."

* * *

Streets of Denerim, Near the City Gates

Day 628

* * *

"I wish I was going with you."

Aedan looked over at his friend and king.

"No you don't. You're as sick of this crap as I am."

Alistair sighed. "You're right I suppose. I still don't understand it Aedan. This is weird."

"Neither do I, but I assume I will soon enough. Don't worry, I'll handle it."

"No doubt there. You're to keep me informed then? I'll have troops ready if need be."

Aedan nodded. "Hopefully they won't be necessary. Just make sure the arling is contained. Strange that they are all there though. What the hells is even there really?"

Alistair had actually thought on that. "Honestly. Grey Wardens."

Aedan shot his head over quickly. He had not thought of that.

"You're right...Any word?"

Alistair shook his head. "No contact since two days ago. One I could understand. Two worries me a little. I don't like that you going in alone."

Aedan pointed to the girls in front. Leliana was quietly speaking to the new potential recruit Mhairi. They seemed to be having a very friendly conversation.

"She's going."

Alistair gave him a look. "One Aedan. Only one."

Aedan shrugged. "I can't imagine anything too bad has happened. The Vigil is one of the best, most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. Hell, I fell off the walls once as a kid, broke my arm. I remember it. The place is huge."

Alistair nodded. "I hope you're right. I may follow tomorrow by the way..."

"Why?"

"Curiosity. Not the whole way. Let me have this one..."

Aedan laughed. "You're the king man."

"Right. I forgot." He rolled his eyes.

They passed near the markets and made straight for the large city gates.

Aedan looked behind briefly. The guardsmen were still there, following. He found it funny they would crowd Alistair most of the time while out among the public, but not with him present. Zevran either.

Not that the people, or crowds of them, had been a problem for either of them really. Far from it actually.

Alistair was treated with the utmost respect. People would wave, Alistair would even wave back. Kids would run up at times, but their parents would usually scold them until Alistair would walk over and talk to them all. He was genial and very ordinary when speaking with others, no matter their status.

It had unwittingly proven to be a major boon.

After only six months, he was proving to be immensely popular.

Aedan was another story.

He was held in awe.

People would often just stop and stare. Nodding to him perhaps, maybe a few braver souls offering thanks, but not many. Even children would simply stare and point. Only whispering.

Silence usually followed when he entered a room. Followed by stares. Most would look away when he turned his attention to them as if they were unworthy to gaze upon him.

It was really beginning to bother him truth be told.

He stopped walking as they reached the city gates. Mhairi and Leliana both came up to them.

"Commander. I shall wait by the gates."

She nodded to him and jogged off.

"I think she will make a fine warden. She is very smart too. A good choice."

Aedan looked at the girl, then Leliana. "I hope so."

Alistair gave him a weary look and shook his head.

Privy to perhaps too many Grey Warden secrets at this point, Leliana still had no idea of what a joining actually entailed.

Neither warden saw fit to let her know. Better she have no idea.

She looked to Aedan. She was smiling but it was forced. They had both spoken earlier, just before leaving the palace, but neither really had known what to say. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Sure you won't change your mind?"

She nodded back. "I can't...but I'll be back as quickly as possible I promise..." She looked down at her feet as the moment finally hit her.

Last night she'd been a terror, but happy the whole time. They'd alternated between having crazy sex and talking for the whole night. Neither had really slept much.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She whispered in his ear.

"I swear to the Maker, no matter what happens, I will always love you."

Aedan grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away, staring at her.

He felt it was an odd way to say it. Suddenly a tinge of worry hit him.

"Leli?...What..."

She moved in and kissed him again, whispering again. "It's just emotions I've kept bottled up. Nothing more. Do not worry. But I do."

She broke from him and wiped quickly at her eyes as she moved away. Aedan was still a little speechless as he watched her.

As much as they had talked, and of all that they had talked of, the topic of love had actually not come up very much. It was implied, unspoken. Even rock solid as far as he was concerned, but both really did understand what life was to be like for them.

It would never be normal. Never.

So some things they'd just left unsaid, or merely skirted on occasion.

Alistair broke his thoughts.

"Like I said, when you get there, send word. I'll hang back with the army and move closer tomorrow. That way if something's really wrong you all won't be out there alone."

Aedan nodded. "It'll be fine..."

Alistair grabbed his arm and embraced him. "Take care Aedan..."

Aedan smiled but was still a little taken aback. He looked at Leliana again. She smiled, forcing it out again.

He looked at the gate and Mhairi, then turned back to Leliana.

"I..."

"I know."

He smiled. A little weakly this time. She returned it, wiping a tear again from her eye.

He looked to them both and turned for the gate, walking quickly away.

Approaching Mhairi, he heard a distinctively loud "What!" come from Alistair. Leliana had apparently not waited long to bring up certain topics.

He laughed aloud to himself, shaking his head.

"Are you alright Commander?"

Mhairi was looking at him, almost studying him.

He smiled to her. "Yes." He pointed towards the road. "Shall we?"

The young woman smiled eagerly back to him.

"With pleasure."

* * *

A/N: Finished this one a week ago but held it.

I'm a little irritated at the site at present. My traffic pages have been down for many days but seem fixed now. I have no idea if this was localized or not, but wanted to wait until they worked. As of this morning they appear to be working again. Of course I have two whole chapters and six days of nothing also so...irritating. I'm a traffic guy. Reviews are great, and appreciated, but personally I'm not a reviewer so I feel as if I can't ask for them in return. Those who do have my thanks. Favs and Alerts as well. (I'm an author alert guy personally)

(I lied. I have posted one review, for LuxDragon's Fight for the Lost. Simply awesome story. Read it.)

Story wise, it's taking me longer to separate everyone than I thought it would. I'm kind of free flowing this. Meaning I have ideas and certain key points for each chapter, but they're loose and tend to wander at times. I tried to plan out the last story and got bored way too quickly so I'll keep it loose like this and try not to veer off to far. I know where I'm going, but have no idea how I'm getting there. Kind of fun that way to be honest.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Age: Destiny's Rise

Royal Palace, Denerim

Day 649 (Dragon Age 9:31, Month 10, Day 19)

* * *

Leliana was pacing back and forth in the courtyard marking the entryway into the Royal Palace.

The messenger was late. He'd been late each of the previous four days as well.

The journey from Denerim to Amaranthine was not far. By messenger horse, a very rare commodity in Ferelden, only a three hour ride. Alistair had set up the system after Aedan's first communique had arrived almost two days late.

There had been issues.

All the Orlesian Grey Wardens were either dead or missing. Vigil's Keep had been overrun when he and Mhairi had arrived. Darkspawn were everywhere.

It had been kept very quiet.

More quiet was the fact that one of the darkspawn could talk.

Alistair had nearly ceded his position right there, grabbing his sword and shield and walking towards the door. Zevran had been ready to join him, but everyone else had managed to calm him and talk some sense into him.

Aedan's second missive was more optimistic.

Oghren had turned up. And to top it off, Aedan had actually made him a Grey Warden. Together with an apostate mage named Anders, they'd retaken the keep and already had things rolling.

But Mhairi had died. In the fighting apparently, according to Alistair.

Anora had been upset, Leliana as well. She'd liked the girl.

_Life is so unfair sometimes...or all the time in our case..._

The next message had sent Leliana into a spin.

She silently fumed as she paced back and forth. Even now, days later, she was still angry at him.

_A Howe!_

Of all people, he'd recruited a damned Howe into the Grey Wardens. His explanation had placated Alistair, not exactly pleased either, but willing to extend the benefit of the doubt under the circumstances. She'd relented after Zevran simply reminded her that as an assassin, and he considered himself one of the best, he had failed rather miserably at trying to kill Aedan. Not to mention that he too had joined them all under similar circumstances.

It had worked, somewhat, but thoughts of the boy's father, Rendon Howe, and what he had done to Aedan and his family played in her mind far to often for her liking.

Forgiveness was usually one of her better qualities. Zevran would have been dead but for her interjecting and stopping Aedan, as would have Sten, with Morrigan's assistance that time. She had even managed to forgive Marjolaine, after she had been killed of course, but there were strong feelings regarding what had happened to Aedan at the hands of the Howe's.

Not a day went by that she did not wonder what Aedan would be like now if his family hadn't been killed.

_Of course we would have never met and I'd likely be dead...or worse..._

She shook her head and continued pacing, waiting.

Additional letters sent had explained their progress. Another warden had been recruited. A second mage. A Dalish girl this time. Velanna.

Aedan had written Leliana and Alistair telling them just how much they were going to like her cheery and teamwork oriented attitude. Leliana had gotten the impression he was being sarcastic but Alistair had not caught on.

Zevran really looked forward to meeting her. Apparently Aedan had told him she was quite pretty.

Leliana had suddenly felt a little pang of jealousy when hearing that.

Not that she was surprised. Aedan was incredibly attractive, and they had both partaken in sharing a lover before. She had even discussed doing so again of late, though she had not told him of why yet.

Erlina, Anora's handmaiden, had caused her to think about it. Apparently the pretty elven girl had been secretly listening to them during some of their more...adventurous encounters. Leliana found that she had actually liked hearing that. A lot.

She had to admit, she rather missed the silky smooth touch of a woman's hand on her. Her tongue probing expertly all over...

She shook her thoughts clean and scanned the streets once again. Nothing.

Aedan was a fantastic lover of course. But some desires were hard to subdue it seemed.

And he certainly hadn't minded before. In fact, she was convinced that only fear of possibly upsetting her had kept him from asking again.

She smiled to herself as she walked the courtyard. Still waiting.

Him leaving sooner than expected had rather squashed that however.

Now, she was pacing back and forth, waiting for the latest message before...

_Before I fulfill I promise..._

A loud thud, a gate clanging against stone as it opened, brought her back. The horsemen stopped near her and dismounted.

He nodded politely to her as she approached. Before she could offer to take the letters, the young man spoke.

"Apologies my lady, but the Commander instructed me to give this only to the King, and no one else."

She narrowed her eyes. A flash of anger briefly crossed them before she spoke.

"The Commander keeps nothing from me, I will take them to the king."

The man seemed nervous. "He said you'd say that my lady. I have one for you as well, but the Commander said the king was to see them first."

She stood very still, eyeing him, more than a little mad. The letters were in the poach at his side. Her first instinct was to kick his legs out from under him and take the whole pouch, but it was not his fault. Instead she nodded and walked towards the main doors.

"Follow me then."

She led him through the doors and into the main hall. Alistair was not in there.

"Dammit!" She saw a maid walking by. "Where is the king?"

"My lady, he is in his chambers I believe."

She nodded and grabbed the young messenger's arm, dragging him towards the stairs and the Royal Chambers.

Crossing the threshold, into the Royal Chambers, she saw Alistair's door was closed. The servants were not present. She thought it odd for this time of day. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Alistair!"

She heard a loud crash and a muffled yelp. Instinctively she put an ear to the door, listening carefully. Whispering could be heard. He was not alone.

"I need five minutes!"

Leliana normally would have given it to him, but her patience was nearly gone at this point.

"Alistair, if you only need five minutes you're still doing it wrong! I'm coming in."

She removed a lockpick from her belt and popped the lock. She hesitated for a second, but put it out of her mind. After all, they'd all lived together for over a year. In very close quarters at times.

Besides, she was a little curious...

She poked her head in the door and found Anora under the covers, semi-hiding. Alistair was standing naked, reaching for his pants. A wide smile crossed her lips.

"Ooh! Very nice... your majesty. I'm impressed."

Alistair turned three sheets of bright red but Anora actually giggled, shaking her head. Leliana turned to her, very surprised at her reaction. The two women had gotten rather friendly of late. Anora had even started bouncing things off of Leliana. Sometimes on matters of great importance, but barging into their private chambers was quite presumptuous of her, she knew.

"I really am sorry, but the messenger is here and he won't see anyone but him. It's important." She pointed to Alistair, now trying to button his pants. Difficult in his current condition. Leliana smiled at him as he struggled. He turned an even brighter shade of red.

Anora stood from the bed, sheet wrapped around her, and nodded. "Two minutes?"

Nodding to her, Leliana turned back to Alistair, eyebrows raised and smiling sweetly. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Alistair." She glanced down again. "Really." She closed the door, speaking aloud. "Maybe it's a Grey Warden thing?"

Anora laughed when the door was shut. Alistair started to yell.

Leliana smiled and pointed at a couch. The young man went and sat. He was more than terrified at this point.

A minute later, Alistair came outside. He looked very angry at her, but another glance down below his waist, followed by a knowing smile, sent his anger directly into embarrassment again..

He walked up to her sheepishly then turned to the messenger. "Okay...what have we got?"

The young man stood, saluted, and presented Alistair with two think envelopes, sealed with Aedan's Warden Commander seal.

"I am to wait outside your majesty, in case of reply. It must be this evening however."

Alistair nodded. "Head to the kitchen, have them fix you something alright."

"Thank you your majesty." The man turned and quickly went back down the stairs.

Alistair began to open the larger envelope first. Leliana inched up and looked over his shoulder. She glanced at him, noticing something else right off.

"I told you to use your tongue more, yes."

He stopped and looked at her, now crimson. "I did..."

She stopped him, looking at his face closely. "Not right you didn't."

Anora came outside. "Later...what is it?"

Alistair opened it and started to read. Both women tried to look over his shoulder but he walked away from them. His eyes opened wider the farther down the page he read. Leliana and Anora exchanged worried glances.

He stopped near the fireplace and dropped the letter right into it.

He looked stricken.

Leliana was near on to panic. Anora was worried.

"Alistair..."

He looked up at them. "The fighting goes well. They have that much under control. The Vigil is being fortified and the city is secure. The countryside is still a mess but not as bad as it was. Aedan and Oghren were captured by the darkspawn, along with the Dalish mage and the Howe boy."

Leliana sat down on the nearest couch, her knees suddenly weak. Alistair continued quickly seeing the look on her face.

"They escaped quickly and are fine now. But they ran into another talking darkspawn, calling himself the Architect. He's...different."

Relieved but still upset, Leliana asked. "Different how?"

Alistair looked at them both. "It's best you both don't know I think. Aedan has it under control. He's heading for Knotwood Hills and Kal'Hirol, an old dwarven fortress deep beneath the hills."

"Why down there?"

"Broodmothers."

Anora had heard the term and knew what they were for, but had no idea what one actually was or looked like. Leliana shivered. Remembering in horror.

She clearly recalled both her and Morrigan agreeing, if captured, they were to be killed. Becoming a broodmother was not an option. There was easily nothing else she could have ever thought of that could have been a worse fate.

She put a hand to her head and leaned back on the couch.

She'd been a little torn these last three weeks.

There were two places she felt she needed to be. Ultimately she knew which she had to go to, but everyday things seemed to be getting worse. Privately, she felt things were starting to fall apart.

Again.

"The other letters?"

Alistair opened them, pocketed one that Leliana saw was addressed to Zevran, then pocketed another that clearly was from Oghren to give to Felsi. The other he handed to Leliana and he opened the last, reading it.

Leliana put hers in her pocket for later.

Alistair laughed out loud.

"What?"

"He says to make sure you read his letter now and that I should make you go tomorrow."

She smiled and stood up. "I will. I have too..."

Alistair nodded, curious. But they'd had that discussion. It was just...he did not really believe her like Aedan did. He'd told no one else, even Anora. He wondered if Aedan really believed her.

He trusted Leliana, completely. But there was just something about her these last three weeks since Aedan had left. Something odd...

She sighed and looked at them both. Breaking into a smile, slightly forced, she spoke. "You two should get back to it yes?"

Anora shook her head. Alistair blushed again. Leliana nodded to them both and walked towards the door.

She walked by Alistair and brushed up against him lightly, giving him a sly, slightly seductive look, even licking her kips gently. He broke into a shade of red not previously seen before.

Leliana laughed as she reached the door and turned, mouthing to him silently _"Tongue!"_

Anora smacked him on the backside. "Come on..."

* * *

Shipping Docks District, Denerim

Day 650

* * *

Staring out towards the sea, Leliana looked down again at the paper in her hand.

She read it again, easily for the tenth time.

_I knew you would not read this in front of Alistair. _

_So I know you're alone reading this. Things are far worse than I let on. There are many more talking darkspawn, called disciples. They serve this Architect, or in some cases something called the Mother. I have no idea what that is yet. It's like a darkspawn civil war. This Architect is behind it, I know. But I'm not sure how or why yet. The damned thing is terrifying. He's intelligent, very intelligent. And he seems to be using Grey Wardens for their blood. I did not tell Alistair that. He'd come full force and that is not what I need. _

_I can't be sure how or when, but I know this Architect has had dealing with Grey Wardens before, and not simply in regards to fighting. His interest is calculated and well researched. He has a specific goal as well, related to the blood, only I don't know exactly what yet. Leli, any contact would have had to have been wardens from Orlais, as Ferelden has only had the two of us, and before that Duncan and a few others. This would have come up before, trust me, and it was not in Duncan's records either. At least here in Ferelden.  
_

_So I was thinking, since you're so insistent on heading to Orlais, that maybe, perhaps, you might find a little time to maybe pay a visit to the Grey Warden Headquarters in Val Royeaux and take a peak. Quiet like. You'll need help either way, pay someone local or something. Best it not be you, but I'll leave it up to you on how best to proceed, if it's even possible. If it's not, let it go. I'm killing this bastard regardless the next time I see him anyway. _

_Be careful on who you tell and what you tell them, the fewer the better. Less is more. Also, the more you know, the more danger you will be in, even from the wardens. Remember that. They will kill to preserve secrets. You know a lot, too much really. That's not really a good thing Leli, but I think this is really important. _

_And I really do have this under control. So don't worry. The new recruits are turning out to be very worthy. Even Oghren. Go figure. _

_Be safe and send word through Alistair when able. And come back soon._

_And what you said to me. _

_I know too. _

_Aedan_

_PS: Destroy the letter..._

_PPS: No, really. Destroy it..._

Folding up the letter she put it inside the breastplate of her armor. She had tried to destroy it, three times. A little voice in the back of her head said otherwise.

For now.

Looking up at the small vessel she was to leave on, she remembered how much she hated traveling by ship.

It would take almost a week to reach Val Royeaux, with a stop in Jader, maybe a little longer. She had time, but was anxious to get going.

"Say hello from me when you get there."

She turned, finding Zevran standing quietly behind her. She was not entirely surprised.

"You're better then you used to be Zev. Much quieter."

"Mmm. Yes. I've been practicing, while you have not."

She nodded. It was true. Her skills, still considerable, were out of practice. She'd been living a life of relative ease over the last six months with Aedan. More so than at any other time in her life.

_The best time of my life..._

"Yes, I know."

Zevran stood next to her, staring at the small ship. "Ugly thing is it not?"

She sighed. "Yes."

The elf noticed three of the sailors, one was staring at her. They all knew she was to be a passenger.

"Which one do you plan on beating as an example?"

She snorted in derision. "The one who was just staring."

"My choice as well."

She turned and looked at him. "What do you know?"

"Not enough to guess but enough to suspect."

She nodded. "Zev...I'd tell you but..."

The elf placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. Some things are only meant to be known later. Some things are not meant to be known at all. We both understand this well."

"Too true." She looked at him, squarely in the eye. "Aedan must never know Zevran. Even suspect."

He nodded. "I think he may suspect, but not like we would. He has always had a way no? Often I thought it was blind luck, now, I'm not so sure."

She laughed lightly. "Yes. Luck."

The ship's captain waved to her. They were ready to leave.

Zevran offered one final thing. "I will not ask where Leliana, but there are old Crow hideouts in nearly every major city in Thedas. If something where to happen, I might be able to get word to one of them. If you wanted to check every other week or so..."

She looked at the elf, sighed and nodded.

"Val Foret."

The elf nodded, thinking quickly. "Every second week then, first day. Val Foret is... south of the main Chantry, main road, first house on the left past the second sewer grate from the Chantry itself. Two stories. Should be empty. Usually is."

"Thank you Zevran." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making a mental note on the location he'd just spoken of. "Please...watch out for them."

"I will. Hurry back."

She nodded and ran up the plank, onto the ship. A deckhand kicked the plank away and men began to move the ship away from the docks out to sea.

Zevran shook his head and started walking back to the palace. Talking to himself.

"Life was easier as an assassin. Go kill this, go kill that...now...at least it's never dull."

* * *

L'école Pour les Chatons Egarés, Val Royeaux

Day 662

* * *

Val Royeaux is a majestic city. Filled with anything and everything one could want.

Its market districts, there were eleven, were all huge by Ferelden standards. The goods present were from all over Thedas. Sometimes even from beyond. Anything could be had. If it couldn't, then it could be found.

Walking though the southernmost district, Leliana watched the hundreds of people walking, shopping, scurrying about and yelling at one another over prices, insults and perceived slights.

She shook her head. There was a time when she'd missed this. Loved it. Wanted it.

Not now.

Orlais, when one really thought about it, was a petty country. Val Royeaux, and it's citizenry, exemplified this perfectly.

Sliding artfully through the throngs of people, she reached the far end of the district. Here there were no shops, only larger buildings and a few houses owned by some of the wealthier merchants.

At the end of a wide street, she stopped in front of a larger, marble faced, restored chateau. It was surrounded by a large black fence with no gate. It was not meant to keep anyone out. Or in. Only to give pause to those who might enter. Or leave.

She looked at the converted Chateau, now a school of sorts.

Staring. Studying. Looking for differences.

It had once been home. Of a sort.

Slowly, she made her way up the walkway, gazing at the windows, seeing the one of the fifth floor, on the right corner, that had once been hers.

In another life.

She walked up to the front door and put a hand on it.

Memories flooded back.

Life in Orlais, especially for one such as her, had never been what one would call easy. She was technically a Ferelden, as her mother was. Despite Lady Cecile's sponsorship, after her mother had passed, she had never quite fit in.

Especially here.

She turned the knob and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she found the entry halls empty. Further in, young girls could be seen, walking to and fro, in one door and out of another.

Voices carried, light music filled the background.

She smiled to herself.

She might not have fit in here, but she had certainly excelled. And when one excels, other matters often tended to not matter as much.

"May I help you?"

She turned and found an elderly lady staring at her intently, studying her. She was quite short with long, grey hair, tied up in a bun. She was clearly once quite beautiful, her clear blue eyes still vibrant and piercing, but was now weighed down by a life of experience. She bore it well.

The old lady broke into a smile. Recognition crossed her face.

"I know you young one, don't I?"

Leliana smiled back. "Yes Mistress Camile. Lady Cecile sent..."

"Yes...Leliana. I remember. My word, it's been what? Almost ten years?"

Leliana nodded. "Yes, nearly."

"Well well. Come in then. Shall I make you some tea?"

"Yes. Please. Some real tea would be wonderful."

The old woman smiled. "Been away then I take it?"

"You could say that." Leliana had no idea how much any in Val Royeaux knew of her, Marjolaine, or what had happened since. She'd decided it might be best to not offer information.

She followed her into a large kitchen. It was beautifully designed, looking very different from what she had been used to of late.

She sat at a small table and watched Mistress Camile make the tea.

She had been the head Mistress here, Orlais' most prominent school for girls with what was always called "the talent", for over three decades. Young girls would be sent here at any age between ten and fifteen, though the younger the better. Here they learned what it meant to be a bard. Taught by the best.

The instructors were the best because, quite simply put, they were all much older and still alive.

Not really a common occurrence in this chosen profession. If you chose to stay of course, and, if they let you leave.

Mistress Camile sat down across from Leliana and handed her a steaming cup. She gingerly put the cup to her lips, smelling the tea before tasting it.

"Oh my. It has been far too long..."

"Yes. Ferelden is not as accommodating is it?"

Leliana slowly sat the cup down on the table. Her hands went flat to the table as well.

Mistress Camile smiled sweetly. "Relax ma chère. Common folk here will not know who you are, but we on the inside surely do. No matter who or what you may have been involved with before, no matter who may have rightly died as a result, no matter what information may have been stolen, or lost. You may rest assured, there is no one here who will lay a hand on you now."

Leliana narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Aedan Cousland."

Leliana tried, but could not hide her surprise. The old bard laughed heartily at her shock.

"Yes dear girl, we know. We'd like to know more."

"Is he in danger?"

She shook her head. "Of course not! He is a hero girl. No one wants him dead. But all are very curious. In many different ways of course."

"Who is curious, and why?"

"Let's see..." Camile leaned back and sipped her tea. "First, the Empress. She is still unmarried you know. She is also still quite young of course, your age I believe, and beautiful. I have heard, through many reliable sources, that she has been quite taken with his story."

"Fantastic..." Leliana did not like hearing this. "Who else?"

"Nobility of course. They are obsessed with such things. And Cousland is nobility. All of that is rather standard. You know the drill there I'm sure."

Leliana nodded. Orlesian nobles just had to know everything about everyone. The game was Orlesian, but the players extended far beyond Orlais, even if those players, like Aedan, did not even know they were a part of it.

She sipped her tea and waited. Relaxing just a bit as it seemed no one wished him harm.

"And of course there is Raynard de Montfort..."

"I know that name don't I?"

"Yes. He is, or was, a rather prominent noble. His father is still Chevalier Suprême in Montfort, though he is rather elderly now. Raynard was conscripted into the Grey Wardens..."

"Yes... I remember. Did he not rape and murder one of Empress Celene's younger cousins?"

"Yes. Isabel. She was only fifteen. Poor girl. His father used his connections and had Raynard conscripted instead of hanged. It was a rather touchy subject ten years ago. Raynard was sent to Weisshaupt right after, where he was supposed to stay. He returned last year. He was made Commander of the Grey shortly after."

"You must be kidding?"

"No ma chère. I am not. There are...tensions between the wardens and the Empress now. She refuses to deal with him."

"Rightly so. I recall the stories."

"Most agree. Celene's father would have executed him, regardless of his status, if he were still alive. But the Empress does not have quite the sway her father had."

"Why is he interested in Aedan."

"Honestly, I do not know much. He contracted a group out of Jader to gather as much information on him as possible soon after word had reached Orlais of the Blight's end. But only information. Habits, tendencies, family, places he has been." She looked at Leliana. "Lovers..."

Leliana eyed the old bard. On the surface it seemed harmless of course. Raynard was Orlesian, and despite being a Grey Warden, old habits probably died hard. And there was much interest in Aedan's survival. They both had known that was coming.

But something about the way Camile said lovers caused her to slightly panic.

"Why lovers?"

"Well, young Cousland had quite a reputation at one time I hear. Aside from that..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Of course, you would be counted among that group."

Leliana nodded. She did not see the point in denying anything at this point. But she would have to be more careful going forward from here.

"Any others?"

"No one of consequence. Storytellers requesting information, things of that sort."

Leliana nodded. "And what of you? Have you become involved?"

Camile may be the Head Mistress now, but she still had active bards in her employ. All of them did. Leliana knew this well.

"No ma chère. I really am retired. For the most part at least. I...dabble here and there of course. But only if the target is if interest. Coin no longer matters. I must be moved I suppose you would say. Challenged."

Leliana smiled at her but her eyes grew cold. Intentionally.

"Well then. If I were to give you a target then. An impossible one. Would you perhaps have an interest? Though I must warn you. Once told, it must be accepted..."

She placed a dagger quietly on the table. Her eyes bore into the old bard.

Mistress Camile smiled, sipping the last of her tea, eyeing the dagger. Her eyes danced, intelligent and fiery. Leliana got the distinct impression her offer was perhaps the first such in years.

"They never just stop in to say hello, do they dear?"

Leliana remained silent. Camile nodded.

"Tell me then child."

* * *

Le Chercheur D'asile

Day 685

* * *

Leliana dropped down from perch, high atop a tree. It had been built by a child, long ago, for watching the birds as they flew low over the water, diving in as they fished.

She had been on that perch for almost an entire day. Looking. Listening.

It was dark now, pitch black. There was no moon this night.

This was no accident.

Satisfied, she moved rapidly down a winding path following close to the shoreline.

She had stayed in Val Royeaux for nearly two weeks. Leaving Mistress Camile, she had made her way to what was now called Noble's Alley. It was a long, winding road on the western outskirts of the city where most of the more prominent nobles lived.

Once there, despite the stares, and a few rude comments, she visited what was once home.

It was of course occupied by another now. Lady Cecile had no family. Her husband had been killed young in Ferelden, during the wars. She had no children. Her sister had died as a small child and a brother was killed in a brothel at seventeen.

In some small way, Leliana had been family. Though it was never really discussed. Cecile had done well by her though. She owed her much.

She had waited there, at the house, for darkness to fall. She had snuck onto the grounds after and visited the small, unassuming family plot at the rear of the property. She was pleased to see the current occupants had tended to it after these last twelve years.

She had knelt by the marker, the chantry forbade burial, but it was common to place the ashes in a marker of some sort, in remembrance, and offered a prayer.

After, walking away, she had realized it was the first prayer she had uttered in many months. Since laying beside Aedan as she wondered if he would survive, despite the lengths traversed to ensure just that.

Part of her was ashamed it had been so long. Part of her still felt she owed the Chantry much. But she realized she was a different person now. Too much had happened. Despite it all, she was much closer to the young, often impulsive and brash bard she once was. The girl hiding in the chantry, beaten and broken, was gone now. Long gone.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she spied a large grouping of rocks near the shore and darted between them. She set her eyes all along the waterline, looking for movement, fires, smoke. Anything. None was found.

She again began moving.

After paying respects, she had set in motion a few additional information gathering ventures regarding the tasks Anora had given her. By the end of the first week she had established something of a small network of new contacts. Shop owners, a few old friends, a few street children she had paid very well.

It was an old story. One she knew well.

By the end of the next month she knew she would have most, if not all, of what she needed for Anora.

Camile's task was different.

The old bard had been thoroughly shocked when she'd requested information of the Grey Wardens. Her being the lover of one, a Commander of the Grey at that, had given the old bard the impression such things would have already been known.

The information on the individual wardens themselves would be easy to come by. The information on their activities more difficult, but not impossible. The information on any strange occurrences, even historical, was confusing to Camile. She was not sure how to proceed there.

Leliana was not comfortable telling her anymore. Instead instructing her that if found, one would know it.

The old bard had agreed of course. She had not directed something like this in years. It would be exciting. And no one would expect it from her sources. They'd been inactive for many years.

And the target was indeed worthy of a challenge. The wardens had not been targeted in over a decade. Much could perhaps be learned.

Camile had been very intrigued.

She had not even asked for payment. Instead, she had only requested a meeting with Aedan at some point. Leliana had smiled and said it could be arranged.

Of course if things went wrong, on any level, Camile, and her entire network involved would have to be killed. But the old bard knew this. It was simply implied. Normal.

So after getting all the ingredients ready, so to speak, she had set them aflame to cook and quietly left the city.

She took her time, traveling slowly to Val Foret. Backtracking on her path often, switching between days and nights. Alternating between paths, roads and sticking to countryside or forests.

It bothered her greatly that Aedan had attracted so much attention, though it was not entirely unexpected. But it really bothered her that she had attracted attention as well.

Being followed was a very real option. One that she could not afford. So she was careful. Very careful.

A normal day's trip had taken three. In the city, she hid until night and entered the old Crow hideout Zevran had spoken of.

A letter was there from the elf, dated six days ago.

He was brief and bland, as expected. One did not put important things in letters left unguarded. One could put important things in between the lines however. Thankfully, this was not the case.

_Leliana, _

_All is well, considering. Aedan was again in the fade it seems but got out. Naturally. He has two new wardens with him, making six total. A young dwarf named Sigrun, a female Legionnaire scout I hear. She sounds...interesting. The second is apparently a Fade Spirit inhabiting a corpse of a Grey Warden..._

_Right about now you are thinking what the hells is that? So am I. He is called Justice. The fighting actually goes well. Aedan seems to have it under control, though he seems to be losing his temper a bit of late. The nobles in Amaranthine seem to be rather needy and not prone to helping matters. _

_Aedan threatened to kill every one of them rather violently I hear. They will probably try to kill him now. I have taken steps, not to worry. _

_The castle is quiet, aside from Alistair now that he has discovered sex. The rest is unimportant. I shall send another as we discussed, sooner if needed, as things seem to be coming to a head in Amaranthine. _

_Worry not, all is well. _

_Zev_

She had felt much better after reading that, despite Aedan threatening to kill all the nobles in the district. Besides, Anora already wished to remove him from the Arl position. It would most certainly happen now. A part of her thought that maybe he had done so deliberately for just that reason.

Zevran was not one to sugarcoat anything. If something was wrong, he would have said so, covertly of course. She did not write back with any detail. Instead she had dropped a note in a letter that simply told the elf that matters were progressing and being handled. No issues were present and none were foreseen at this point.

He would know what she meant without really knowing what she was doing that way.

She expected Zevran would have the house checked, probably every day.

So she had left Val Foret, a week ago.

It did not take a week to get to where she was. Barely a full day really. But she had taken an alternate route, doubled around numerous times, hidden for a time, traveled at night, then the day, then by water in a stolen boat, then she had waited.

She could find no one following her, and if they were, they were the best she had ever seen. Or never in this case.

Finally satisfied, she turned sharply in towards the roads and through the forests, following familiar paths.

An hour later she arrived at her destination.

A tinge of worry hit her as there was no smoke coming from the chimneys. It was cold here now. The dead of winter was coming in a few weeks.

Slowly, deliberately, she approached a large set of doors and examined the locks. They were locked and had not been busted or picked. She made a quick circuit of the house and noticed nothing of interest really, save the lower level windows now being blocked off.

Her worry decreased. Her nervousness went through the roof.

She ended up back at the front door, again. She waited, calming herself.

Reaching around her neck, she took off her amulet, Seeker's Circle. She knelt down by the door and slid the amulet through the crack at the bottom. She heard it skid across the floor a few feet and stop.

She stood and banged on the door.

Quickly she moved down the stairs, drawing a dagger.

She waited, just out of sight.

Fully ten minutes later she was starting to worry again. Suddenly the door cracked ever so slightly.

Another pendant came sliding out, hitting the edge of the stairs. She picked it up, studying it. It was identical to hers, aside from one small notch on the back. Put there on purpose, by her.

She slid the dagger back into the sheath and came out into the open. It was still dark but some light could now be seen coming from the door frame as the door itself slid back, allowing entry.

She walked slowly towards the door and entered the house as calmly as she could.

" 'Tis about time."

* * *

A/N: Translations for the Orlesian locations:

L'école Pour les Chatons Egarés (The School for Wayward Kittens)

Le Chercheur D'asile (The Seeker's Asylum)

If these are wrong, apologies, let me know and I'll change them. French is not a specialty of mine.

The next chapter is proving a little difficult as I work though the nature of the relationship between our two women, which is beyond complicated here. I've started and restarted it three times so far.


End file.
